Eva Alice Cullen
by shining star21
Summary: Its been 16 years since Edward left Bella. What happens when the Cullens decide to enroll at Forks High, again? And what will they think of Eva?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friends and Foes

EvaPOV

Hi, my name is Eva Alice Swan. I have long, raven black hair, very pale skin, and golden brown eyes. I am sixteen and am going to be entering Forks High as a junior. I have pretty lived here my whole life, my mom's a vampire, and I have never met my dad. I also model for some of Seattle's local magazines, but I will soon have to give that up when I turn into a vampire, which will be in a few months when I turn seventeen.

"Eva come on, you're going to be late for your photo shoot." My mom called. Even though we lived in Forks, I had most of my photo shoots taken in Seattle.

"I'll be right there." I called. I tossed on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a pair or brown flats. There were just going to redress me again there. Why bother to look good? Today we were going to get dressed in homecoming dresses. Of course I already have a date, my boyfriend, Dustin Black.

We were off to the photo shoot when my mom asked, "So, do you have a date yet?"

"Uh," I knew my mom didn't really like the Blacks ever since Jacob had imprinted on Delilah, "yes."

"Who is it?" she kept pestering me.

"A kid from school." Just a few years ago everyone from the reservation was allowed to go to Forks High.

"What's his name?"

"Dustin." I mumbled.

"Dustin who?"

"Black." I said even quieter.

"Oh, that's nice." She said trying to be happy for me, but I knew she that she was being torn on the inside. Whenever she was reminded of Jake memories from her past flooded her.

We got to the photo shoot without anymore talking where we were met by an overly excited makeup artist, or something like that.

"Ah, Eva, I don't know what we would do without you. Come on, you'll love your dress." She said.

"Do I get to keep it?" I teased.

"Of course, silly." She replied.

My dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a dark purple, had spaghetti straps, and a huge bright pink ribbon that ended slightly below my waist. There was an extra layer over the ribbon with elegant gold flowers. The silk dress came to about the center of my shins. It also had a black petticoat that gave the dress even more life. The dress fit me perfectly. My bangs were styled like normal bangs, not my usual side bangs, and the top half of my hair was poofed up and put into a large, pink butterfly clip. I wore flip-flops with a small heal to give me some height; I was only 5'2". I met up with Alicia, Megan, and Arabella. We all went to same school and were like sisters to each other.

"Come-on girls we have pictures to take." The photographer said. We all circled up next to the photographer, Sally, where we met up with Serena, Ella, and Natalie. We were also friends, but they lived in Seattle, so it was harder to get together. The photographer took us one-bye-one and then a few group shots. When we were done, we got undressed and chatted.

"So, how are things going with Dustin?" Arabella asked.

"They're okay, but my mom hates the Blacks, so it's kinda hard to do anything. What about you?"

"Not so much luck." She replied. We weren't exactly the most popular girls in school. The most popular girl in the school, Katrina, didn't make the cuts for modeling, but we did. Anyone who wants a social life can't talk to us.

"Come on, you're not going to be able to get up for school tomorrow." My mom called.

"Bye, guys!" I said to my friends as I walked out of the dressing room.

"I heard you talking about Dustin in there." She said.

"I figured you would." I replied. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I don't have a problem with you and Dustin. I just want you to be careful. They can break someone's heart as easily as they can win it."

"He might not be the same as Jacob." I said offended.

"It's more difficult than that, trust me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it; it might not even happen."

"You're impossible." I muttered and she only laughed. But her laugh only turned upside down when memories flooded her. "Sorry." I said as she clutched her torso.

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got home, I laid in my bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got dressed. I decided to put on a plaid red and black skirt, a black shirt that said 'Bite Me', white flip-flops, black leg warmers, and a white sweatshirt.

"You know I don't like that shirt." My mom said.

"I think it's cute." I replied. Someone's car honked. "That's Arabella; she's talking me to school today."

"Hey, Arabella." I said as I got into the car.

"Hey, I like your outfit."

"Thanks." Forks High was only about five minutes away from my house. I could walk if I wanted to. When we walked into school everyone was talking about the new kids. I think they were the Cullens.

"Hey, did you guys see the new kids yet?" Alicia asked. "They're extremely pale and drop dead gorgeous. Even paler than you, Eva."

That's when it all clicked in. The Cullens were back. The people that made the past sixteen years of my mom's life miserable.

"Bye, guys, I'm off to English." I said. This was one of the few classes that I didn't have any of them in. The first bell rang and one of the Cullens walked in. He sauntered in and gave Mrs. Dewberry a slip.

"Class this is Edward Cullen. He just moved here so please try to make him feel welcome." She said to the class. "You may go sit next to Miss Swan."

When he saw me, his eyes were wide with amazement and his mouth was slightly ajar. The perfect way to met the daughter you never knew about. I could help but let out a small giggle. "Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" she continued.

"No, Mrs. Dewberry." He replied

"Than go take your seat."

When he sat down next to me he passed me a note.

Are you Bella's daughter?

Yes, why do you ask?

No reason.

Besides that, the rest of my morning went pretty well.

AlicePOV

_I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't know. _

"It's okay, Alice." He replied.

_We should invite her over!_

"Alice, she has a kid."

_Then I'll invite her over. She's still my friend._

"She's not a kid any more."

_I'll still try. But first I need to find out her phone number._

"Good luck with that."

I decided the best way was to go straight to her daughter.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" I asked Eva and her friends.

"Nope, go ahead, but if you want any chance of a social life, I wouldn't recommend it." Eva said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Long story." Alicia said. "Let's just say that Katrina doesn't like it when others are better than her."

"So, Eva, my mom, Esme knows your mom. She was wondering if she could have her phone number. She wants to get together."

"Sure." She said as she scrawled down a number.

"Thanks." I said as the bell rang.

"Anytime."

"Oh, and by the way, try to be nice to Edward. He's having a hard time adjusting."

"Oh, she will." Megan spoke for her. Eva shot her daggers. If looks could kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love and Memories

EvaPOV

As soon as I got home I called my mom on her cell. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Eva, what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"The Cullens are back." I said.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"They're at Forks High. I even have some of them in my classes."

"Some of them?"

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Then the line went blank. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'll be right over there." She said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, and Esme wanted to talk to you. Bye." As soon as I put the phone down, my mom came running in at vampire speed. "Mom," I whined, "you're going to make the neighbors suspicious."

"That's the last thing I'm worried about." My mom said. "I have a feeling Esme might not be the only one wanting to talk to me." Right on cue the phone rang and my heart began to race.

"What do they want?" I asked anxiously.

"They want us to come over, now."

"Then let's go." I said as I ran out to the car. My mom began to drive farther away to the outskirts of Forks. We finally pulled up to an ancient mansion, beautiful, but still ancient looking. My heart began coming up my throat as we walked to the door. At least they would know that one of us was human. My mom knocked twice on the door before a pixie-like girl even shorter than me answered; I think her name was Alice.

"Bella, is that you?" she asked in confusion.

"Yup." She proudly replied.

"And this must be your daughter, Eva."

"How did you know?"

"I know everything, remember." She said pointing to her head. "I just don't know who the father is."

_Oh boy, _I thought. _This was going to be a long night._

We walked in where we were greeted by everyone, even Edward. Once everyone was able to see us, their mouths dropped open.

"Bella, you're a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." She replied sheepishly as he gave her a big bear hug. "And who are you?" he asked me.

"Bella's daughter." I replied quietly.

"I got that much. Who else?"

"Edward." I replied so quietly it would hardly be audible for a human to hear.

"That Edward!" he said pointing to Edward.

"It's not possible." Carlisle said.

"Than whose is she?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't even look like him." Rosalie said.

"Come-on, Edward, tell them." Bella asked.

He looked at me for only a moment, but it felt like forever. I never expected our first meeting to be like this, but what you expect from a jerk like him.

"She's not mine." He replied with a straight face.

"What!?!" I cried. "You jerk! I can't believe you!" I shouted, amazed at what he said.

"It's not possible." Edward said. "For all I know you could be Mike's."

"You're impossible. You know it's true." I whined as I ran out to my mom's car. I got in, started the engine, and speed all of the way home. Once I got home, I plopped into my bed and thought to myself. I was obviously cursed. I would never be able to have a normal life. I never met my father, but he turns out to be an even bigger jerk than I expected and my mom was to busy teaching and tutoring. I know she tries her best to be with me more often, but memories of him haunt her every time we try to have fun. The only people I have are Dustin and my bffs, Arabella, Alicia, and Megan. Not even Jacob knew that Dustin and I were going out, yet.

BPOV

"Edward, how could you!" I screamed at him once I heard Eva speed off in my car. "You know that she's yours."

"How can I be sure that you didn't run off with someone?" Edward questioned.

"Doesn't she remind you of yourself or at least look at you?"

"Come to think of it," Carlisle cut in, "she does remind me a lot of your mother, Edward."

"She may look a little bit like her." He admitted.

"Eva seems very rebellious and headstrong." Carlisle added. "Your mother was very much like that, too. She held on to whatever she had for as long as she could."

"Don't you see, Edward?" I asked

"Bella, how can you expect me to act?" he asked. "For sixteen years I haven't been able to love of even live."

"It was your choice. You left me there in the woods, telling me that you didn't love me anymore." I mumbled.

"He what!" Alice screamed.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are in so much trouble!" Esme screamed. Everyone was shocked; we didn't see this Esme to often. "How dare you tell her that you don't love her!"

"You mean…" I started.

"Edward will explain in his room." Esme said sternly.

Once we got into his room and closed the door, I asked, "Is it true Edward?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh, Edward." I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and dry sobbed into his shoulder.

"How were you able to resist Eva's blood." He asked when I finally stopped crying and had the strength to sit on his lap once again.

"The same way you were able to resist mine." I replied and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"But it took me so long and you were just a newborn." He asked with confused expression on his face.

"I guess it's one of my powers." I replied.

"Come down here you two love birds, you're killing Jasper." Alice teased. "Besides, we all want to know what you've been up to." And with that, Edward and I walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mates & Dates

EvaPOV

I decided to call Dustin; he was always the best for brightening up my day. "Hey, Dustin." I said after only the second ring.

"Hey, Eva. What's up, you don't sound that great." He asked.

"Thanks." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not what I meant." He replied.

"I know, it's just fun to play with you." I said giggling.

"Very funny, now seriously."

"Okay, Dr. Phil." I started. "Well, I kinda went to go see my father for the first time today and it didn't go so well."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"He refused to believe that he had a daughter." I said.

"Ouch."

"Yah, but I left before anything was resolved. My mom still isn't back."

"So, you wanna go do something?" he asked.

"Sure, like what."

"How about a movie?" he asked.

"A comedy. I don't think I'm quite ready for anything romantic." I immediately regretted what I had just said. "It's not you, don't worry, it's him."

"Sure, sure. I'll be right there." Then he hung up.

I quickly scribbled my mom a note to tell her that I would be back in about two hours. I threw on a mini skirt with black leggings, Ugg boots, a cami, and a sweatshirt over it. I grabbed my black purse and ran out just as Dustin honked.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. So, have you told your parents yet?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, you?" Dustin replied.

"Yeah, my mom acted like she didn't really care, but I'm not sure what she really thinks of it yet."

"I think my dad's gonna freak."

"So what does he think that you're doing now?" I asked.

"Just going for a ride."

Once we got to the movies Dustin paid for our tickets, even though I insisted on paying for mine, and we went into the theater. We were going to see _When Universes Collide. _It was a romantic comedy and apparently Dustin had no idea about it being at all romantic. Cheater. So he got his chance to put his arm around me. When the movie was over we walked out and I gave him the silent treatment.

"So, how was the movie?" Dustin asked.

No reply.

"Oh come-on, you can't be mad at forever." He said.

Silence.

"You should be thanking me." He said, trying to get me to talk.

"You're right, I should." Once I said that his face immediately lit up and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "So I'll give you this." I just meant to give him a small kiss, but it very rapidly became more than just that. He pushed me against the wall outside of the movie theater and wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss deepened as I began to entwine my fingers in his hair. I soon totally forgot about my surroundings and luckily it was dark enough for no one to see us either. Footsteps began to grow closer to us, as if they were going to sneak up on us.

"Dustin, is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Shit." I heard him mumble under his breath. "Yeah it's me, dad." He replied.

"So, would you like to explain to me with um…" he said, confused.

"It's me." I said stepping out from behind Dustin.

"Eva!" he shouted. I didn't know what he was more of confusion, shock, or anger.

"I think you two have some explaining to do. Eva, would your mother be alright if you stay at our place for an hour or so?" Jacob asked.

"No, she probably won't be back until late, anyway." I replied.

"May I ask why?" Jacob questioned.

"She's catching up with the Cullens." I said.

"Stupid leeches." He mumbled under his breath.

"I don't think you have the right to call her that." I replied smugly.

"It's part of my nature. I can't help but say it."

"Even if you loved her." I pushed him on.

"Well I don't anymore. She's a vampire and I'm a…"

"She's a what!" Dustin shouted.

"Never mind, Dustin." I said trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean never mind? Vampires are supposed to be fictional characters!" Dustin continued shouting.

"Please, just drop it." I said on the verge of tears.

"I can't just drop it! Have you been lying to me this whole time?" he asked a little calmer.

"It's complicated." I said, only letting a single tear escape.

"I doubt it." He said.

"You don't get it." I said. "I'm living two lives. I can't anybody about this unless I want to die."

"Death? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"You go tell the volturi that. You know what?" I asked crying. "Just drop me off here."

The car came to a sudden stop and I jumped out. I could have sworn that I saw Jacob with a smirk on his face. Thankfully I was only about a mile or two away from my house, so I could easily walk. But with my amazing luck, it started to downpour. I ran home as quickly as could and thankfully my mom wasn't home yet, so I was able to blast music until I fell asleep. It was only Monday; I still had a long week ahead of me.

DelilahPOV

"I can't believe you did that to her." I said once it started raining.

"She was asking for it." Jacob said.

"What do you mean she was asking for it." I said defensively. "She can't help that she's different!"

"Yes, but her mother could have." Jacob said.

"We should go back to get her." I said.

"She's long gone."

"Than we will call her to apologize for your awful behavior."

"Why do you hate the Swans and Cullens so much?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, please. Do tell." I encouraged.

"It's a long story." Jacob said.

"Well, I'm missing something that only you and Eva know so far. You'll be lucky if she doesn't decide to break up with me tomorrow." Dustin said.

"You should thank me if she decides to leave you. Better now then later." Jacob replied.

"Jacob!" I said, amazed. I would never expect something like this out of him. "I can't believe you just said that. Whatever happened between you and Bella is beyond me, but you better shape up and leave the past behind you."

"It's not that simple. Like Eva said, it's complicated." Jacob said.

"I'm done talking about this. Until Dustin and Eva break up, which will not be anytime soon, you better make peace with them."

"Who said that we're going to break up?" Dustin said.

"I did." Jacob mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I luv you guys too much. Check out my profile and review if you have time!

Chapter 4

So Much For My Happy Ending

BellaPOV

Once we were all seated Carlisle had finally asked the question that I had been dreading.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" he asked.

I could tell that this was going to be a long night of twenty questions. "I'll start from the beginning." I began. "After you guys left, I was pretty much a dump. I had no life in me, I had circles under my eyes, and I became unhealthily skinny. At one point Charlie threatened to have me sent back to Renee. All I did was sleep, eat, and study. My friends began to drift away, too. Things finally started getting better when I spent time with Jacob."

"The mutt!" Emmett said I disbelief.

"Yes, that would be him, Emmett. We started to hang out more often until I actually became whole again."

"Did you guys kiss?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but only once." I replied.

"Why, it wasn't the same, huh?" Emmett joked, elbowing Edward.

"Actually, he imprinted on someone the next day."

"Oh, you poor thing." Esme cried.

"Well I came back home and since Charlie wasn't there I decided to kill myself, in the forest, in the meadow. As you can see, my plan didn't work. Victoria met me there. She began to torture me. She tied me down to a tree. First, she decided to hurt me mentally. She brought back memories about me with you and the pack. Then the physical pain came. She began pelting rocks at me that broke my bones. She sliced my flesh open and bit me a few times without actually drinking my blood. Once she couldn't resist my blood anymore, she bit my neck and began to drink until the pack came. They eventually killed her, but by then it was too late."

"What about Eva?" Esme asked.

"It was a miracle that she survived." I said. "I didn't realize that I was pregnant until I was a vampire."

"So where did you stay?" Alice asked.

"With Sam and Emily." I replied. "Emily had to talk Sam into it."

"So, do you have a job?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm a third grade teacher at Forks Elementary School."

"Oh, Bella, you can do so much better than that." Alice whined.

"It's hard to do things with a two year old. I dropped her off at Emily's whenever I could, but every other time I had to drag her along because I didn't have the money to send her to daycare. Once she was three Eva was immediately enrolled in preschool. Summer was even harder because I helped tutor and teach at summer school."

"Oh, the poor girl." Esme said.

"Speaking of her, I better get going." I said.

"Before you go I need to talk to you." Edward said. We walked up into his room and he closed the door behind us.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry I had no idea what you were going through." He cried.

"It's okay." I replied.

"It's not okay. I left you and when I come back you're a vampire."

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"I hoped that you would of lead a normal, human life."

"I'm not that normal, I've never been." I replied.

"True, but still. I wish I was the one to change you." He murmured.

"Edward, please. I have to stay strong for Eva."

"I almost forgot about her." He said. "So, are you going to let her have a normal life?"

"I don't know." I replied. "She's in love with Jacob's son."

"This is not good. Has he been able to transform yet?"

"Not yet, but with you guys here, there will be a whole other generation coming." I paused for a moment and thought. "Edward, why did you guys come back?"

"I had to see you again, whether you were alone or wrapped up with someone else."

"I have to go see Eva now. I have more responsibilities." I said as I began to walk out of his door.

"You guys can stay here." Edward said.

"I don't exactly think that you're one of her favorite people." I said as I left. He couldn't argue with me there. I walked out of the Cullen household after saying my good-byes to everyone except Rosalie. I started my car and headed home. When I got there it was about 12:00 and the house was unusually quiet. I laid on my bed and waited for the next day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Decision?

EvaPOV

My life is ruined. It's homecoming week, I'm pretty sure that my boyfriend never wants to see me again, and my mother has fallen in love again with the guy who made her life miserable these past few years. Just great.

"Eva, you up yet?" my mother called.

"Yeah." I replied. Only she could be cheerful this morning. I decided to wear something comfortable and chic. Something that would make him want me back. I decided to wear a khaki mini skirt, a hot-pink quarter sleeved sweater that ended at my waist, a purple and violet striped cami underneath it, and knee-high brown boots. I let my hair curl and put it in a side ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Eva, Megan's here." My mother said. I grabbed my messenger bag that had my books and threw my make-up bag in. I ran downstairs and snatched the banana that my mom was holding for me.

"Nice outfit, Eva." Megan said as I entered her car.

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied.

"Hey, why weren't you online last night?" she asked.

"I went on a date with Dustin and it didn't go so well." I replied. "I'll be lucky if he still wants to talk to me."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." She said.

"Yes it can, believe me."

"I doubt it." She said as we pulled into our school's parking lot.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch, that way I don't have to repeat myself." I said.

"Fine." She sighed. "Promise?"

"Promise." I replied. My classes went by slowly and I didn't see Dustin at all. I was walking to the cafeteria when Alicia bounded up to meet me.

"So, your date didn't go so well Dustin?" Alicia asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Well, we're all dying to find out what happened. I haven't seen him today, you?"

"Nope." I replied.

"A phone call?" she pestered.

"I haven't checked my phone, yet." I said. We got our salads and sat down to meet Megan and Arabella.

"So?" Megan asked me.

"Well, we went to go see a movie and apparently Dustin's parents wanted to go too. So, while we were making out outside of the theater, his parents noticed us and we were toast. They didn't even know that we were going out, so that made matters even worse. His parents wanted us to explain, but while we in the car Jacob spilled a personal secret on purpose, Dustin got mad, I threw myself out of the car, and walked two miles home in the rain." When I finished their mouths just hung open. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding me, right?" Arabella said.

"Nope." Lucky for me the bell rang so they didn't get any more time to ask me questions. I went through the rest of my classes with out any disturbances from the Cullens and decided to walk home and text Megan.

I'm walking home today. - Eva

 - Megan

As soon as I arrived home I got in my car and headed towards Dustin's house. I knocked on the door and Delilah opened it.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry about what happened last night." She apologized.

"It's okay, really." I said putting on a smile.

"You're not sick, are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied politely. "Do you know where Dustin is?"

"He's in his room I think that he's…"

"Transforming, shall we say?" I asked.

"That would be good." she said.

I knocked on his door and only heard him moan. I walked in and sat on the corner of his bed until he realized that I was there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a good friend and decided to stop by."

"Just friends?" he asked.

"It's kinda hard to be anything more." I admitted.

"Come-on Eva." He said as he pulled me towards him with his newly acquired strength.

"I don't want a repeat of last night." I said with tears in my eyes.

"It won't happen again." He promised.

"What happens when I turn into one of them?" I said turning my head away.

"So?" he asked.

"Do you know what happened to my mother?" I asked. "When he found out that she was a vampire he dumped her." I paused for a moment, letting it sink in. "I don't want that to happen to me." I said with tears running down my face.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked.

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Good. Then you can just lay down here with me." He said with a smile on his face holding me in a bear hug. We just laid there and then quietly drifted off to sleep until my cell phone woke us up. "Sorry, I better get going." I said as I ran outside to my car and headed home.

**Because Of You lyrics**  
**By Ne-yo**  
_[Verse 1:]_  
Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't

_[Bridge:]_  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

_[Chorus:]_  
And it's all because of you _[3X]_  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

_[Verse 2:]_  
Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave

_[Bridge:]_  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

_[Chorus:]_  
And it's all because of you (all because of you) _[3X]_  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

Ain't no doubt, so strung out _[2X]_  
Over you, over you, over you

Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Eva and Dustin are mine.**

Modelvamp: Eva

Arrrabella: Arabella

Superqt21: Megan

XoaliciaoX: Alicia

Review if you can! They mean so much to me!

Chapter 6

Sixteen long years

_**Recap:**_

"So?" he asked.

"Do you know what happened to my mother?" I asked. "When he found out that she was a vampire he dumped her." I paused for a moment, letting it sink in. "I don't want that to happen to me." I said with tears running down my face.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked.

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Good. Then you can just lay down here with me." He said with a smile on his face holding me in a bear hug. We just laid there and then quietly drifted off to sleep until my cell phone woke us up. "Sorry, I better get going." I said as I ran outside to my car and headed home.

EvaPOV

I walked into my house only to find my mother and Edward having a big make-out session in the kitchen. After about fifteen seconds I decided to clear my throat to acknowledge the fact that I was there.

"Eva!" my mother said. "Why have you been gone?"

"I was over at Dustin's, no big." I replied casually.

"I can smell that." She snapped. "Why were you there?"

"He was sick." I said innocently.

"Was he really sick?" my mother asked.

"Kinda." I replied.

"Don't tell me he's transforming." My mother sighed.

"Okay, I'll be up is my room if you need me." I replied as I began to walk towards the stairs.

"Eva," she sighed. "Forget about that for a moment, we'll discuss it later. As of right now, we need to talk with you."

"Kay." I replied.

"How would you like to move in with the Cullens?" she threw at me.

"No." I replied flatly. "I won't do it."

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"I don't like you." I said with a smirk.

"Eva." My mom begged.

"No." I replied. "Just because your life has gotten better it doesn't mean that mine has, too. In fact, mine is going downhill, and fast."

"What do you mean?" my mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said as I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my computer and logged on to meet my friends.

Modelvamp has logged on.

Arrrabella: whatz up?

Modelvamp: my mom wants 2 move in w/ her bf.

Arrrabella: that stinks

Modelvamp: tell me about it

Superqt21 has logged on.

Superqt21: so, how's Dustin?

Modelvamp: 24 hr flu.

Superqt21: that stinks.

XoaliciaoX has logged on.

XoaliciaoX: I heard that Dustin has the flu.

Modelvamp: yup.

Arrrabella: how did u know that?

XoaliciaoX: I'm a professional eavesdropped, remember?

Arrrabella: Ah.

Modelvamp: my cell's ringing. Gtg. Bye.

I picked up my phone and answered it. "Hey, Dustin. What's up?"

"I couldn't leave things like that. Do you really want to break up?"

"I don't know. The sooner, the better, I guess. You're a werewolf and I'm gonna be a vampire." I said, sullenly.

"I'm sure we could find a way." Dustin said.

"You can't fight nature." I said as I heard a door slam in the background.

"Great." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad knows that I'm talking to you." He replied.

"Nature's not the only one that you have to convince." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said. I hung up the phone and went downstairs to eat. As soon as I saw who was in the kitchen, I sighed heavily and headed for my room, again.

"Is something the matter, Eva?" my mother asked.

"Yes, he's here. He's going to make me sick. I can't look at him." I said with a straight face, Edward, on the other hand thought that it was quite funny and chuckled to himself.

"I'm done with you." I said to him as I grabbed an apple and went back up to my room.

BellaPOV

"Edward, I let this go for too long; it has to stop." I said once we were seated in the living room.

"What?" he asked.

"You and Eva. You guys have to stop fighting. If you two don't get along, then we can't be together." I continued.

"We're together now, aren't we?" he said with that adorable crooked smile that I Iove.

"But this is as close as we'll ever get if you guys keep this up."

"She won't want to stay with us forever." Edward said.

"Who will she join? The Volturi?" I said sarcastically.

"It's a possibility." he said as he leaned in closer to me.

"Stop that." I said as I slapped him. "You got yourself into this mess, and now you're going to get yourself out of it. Now get out of my house." I showed him the door and he left, awed and amazed at how bold he was. His charm had less affect on me now than sixteen years ago. Sixteen long years.

* * *

How was it? Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Eva and Dustin are all mine. **

Hey, this is for all of my reviewers, so if you didn't review, you can just skip through this. Btw, my friends were laughing alot during this chapter (and still bug me about it due to the violence) so tell me what you think.

Heatham: Don't worry, Edward and Bella will definitely end up together.

EdwardAMCBellaMS1918: How can I make it less confusing?

lolly12: Edward finally believes Bella, but since Eva got mad, he started to play along.

As for all of the rest of you, thanks for all the reviews and keep it up!

Chapter 7

Bad Day

_**Recap:**_

"But this is as close as we'll ever get if you guys keep this up."

"She won't want to stay with us forever." Edward said.

"Who will she join? The Volturi?" I said sarcastically.

"It's a possibility." he said as he leaned in closer to me.

"Stop that." I said as I slapped him. "You got yourself into this mess, and now you're going to get yourself out of it. Now get out of my house." I showed him the door and he left, awed and amazed at how bold he was. His charm had less affect on me now than sixteen years ago. Sixteen long years.

I woke up this morning and thought that I should play it simple. Yet again, how simple was I? I knew that the last thing that I needed in my life was more drama. I decided to wear a dark purple sweater dress with a black belt hanging loosely around my hips. Underneath that I wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and metallic gold flats. I put on some mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. I grabbed my silver hobo bag that carried most of my stuff. I grabbed a granola bar and headed outside to my car. I had an amazing red Ferrari. Just as I was about to get in, Alicia honked.

"Hey, save the planet and get in her!" she called to me as she pointed to the passenger seat. Everyone adored her new black Volvo. I just started to hate it, just because Edward had the same one, but in silver.

"Coming." I replied. I got in her car and the first thing I noticed was her outfit. "You look nice today." I complimented. And she did look good, too good. She wore a red dress that reached the middle of her thigh, black leggings, and a pair of black leather 2-inch high boots that barely touched her knee.

"Thanks." She replied. I had always had the reputation for being the best good-looking and dressed. Today it was all going to be taken away. I looked plain and ugly compared to her. When we walked in all eyes were on her. It didn't help me very much, no thanks to her boots. Now she was at least four inches taller that me, if not more. I started to walk quicker and hoped not to offend her too much. I did not need a broken friendship, too.

School was a drag today and not much happened, until I saw Dustin. "Hey, Dustin!" I called out shortly after the last bell rang.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Could I come to your place today? I'm not so sure that I want to come back to mine just yet."

"Sure. Why?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"I've got time." He said as we got into the car.

"Yesterday Edward came over and my mom and him tried to convince me to go and live with the other Cullens. It didn't go so well. The last thing I want is to live with _him_."

"I was gonna say, you smell awful." He said scrunching up his nose.

"You better get used to it." I said as we pulled up to his house.

"Hey, I'm going to go open some windows inside the house to get rid of your stench." He said as he started walking towards the back of the house.

"You need to do that from outside?" I asked.

"It's easier that way. You can wait inside." He replied. He could be pretty weird sometimes, but I got used to it. I opened the door and Jacob was standing right in front of me.

"Hello, Eva." He said as he closed the door behind me.

"Hello." I replied courteously.

"Now I have a little favor of you to ask. If you break up with Dustin, none of your family will be harmed."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"War will break out and since we can easily outnumber you, most of your precious Cullen friends will die." He said. There was no way that he would able to pull this off. Why was he acting so irrationally about young love? Something was going on that they didn't want us to know about. Something more than just Jacob and Bella's past.

"Excuse me, mister Black, but I need to do something." I said with a smirk. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." He said. And with that I punched him right across the face.

"Take that." I shouted.

"Why you little…" he transformed into wolf form and just when he was about to lunge onto me, another wolf, probably Dustin, drove in and crashed into him. I took the time I could and ran all the way home. I sprinted up the stairs and locked myself into my room. I didn't even notice if Bella and Edward were there and right now I didn't want to. My thoughts and me were left in my room alone. Or so I thought.

Review if you have time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Eva and Dustin are mine.**

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Review if you can.

Chapter8

A Burden

_**Recap:**_

"Of course not." He said. And with that I punched him right across the face.

"Take that." I shouted.

"Why you little…" he transformed into wolf form and just when he was about to lunge onto me, another wolf, probably Dustin, drove in and crashed into him. I took the time I could and ran all the way home. I sprinted up the stairs and locked myself into my room. I didn't even notice if Bella and Edward were there and right now I didn't want to. My thoughts and me were left in my room alone. Or so I thought.

I heard the trees rustling and decided to check it out because my window was open and I didn't want any little visitors coming in. When I looked out of my window and saw a large figure. I opened my mouth ready to scream, but the figure jumped onto me and put his hand over my mouth and tumbled onto me.

"Dustin?" I mumbled with his hand still over my mouth.

"Sorry about that." He said. "You okay?" he asked, helping me up.

"Didn't feel a thing." I replied.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't say that." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"You're turning into on of them." He mumbled with his head down.

"Someone has to bite me for that to happen." I said reassuring him.

"Not unless it's genetic." He said. "Why do you think you remained unscathed when you punched my dad?"

"Luck." I said. He just laughed at that.

"When did you finally start having good luck?" he asked, still laughing. "Your luck's going down, not up."

"It's not funny, what about us?" I asked. This wasn't like me; I usually just went with the flow. I was happy-go-lucky Eva.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm turning into a vampire, you're a werewolf, and everyone's trying to tear us apart."

"We'll just have to show them that we're not weak and stick together." He said it with so much confidence that I actually thought that it might be possible to pull it off.

"If you think that we can do it then I'm in too," I just sealed my life. I couldn't turn back now. It was a new beginning of another one of my many adventures. "But there's a catch."

"It can't be that bad." He said.

"You know when I was in the kitchen with Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he said that if I didn't break up with you, he'd kill me and the rest of my family."

"Don't worry, he won't lay a hand on you while I'm here." He said putting his arms around me.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to go over to see Carlisle to ask if this vampire thing can be genetic."

"I'll go with you." He said.

"It'll be a house full a vampires."

"I've got to get some practice." He said giving me a slight kiss. We walked outside and took my car over there. In about five minutes we were there. The whole time I was thinking about becoming a vampire and I could tell that Dustin was thinking the same thing. As soon as we got there, we got out and I knocked on the door. The short pixie answered.

"Eva!" she said giving me hug. But her exited expression quickly faded when she saw Dustin. He nostrils flared and asked with disgust, "Who's this?"

"That's my boyfriend, Dustin." I replied.

"Does he know that you're a vampire?" she whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"Yes, and speaking of vampires, where's Carlisle?"

"He's in his study, right across the hall." She said as she pointed to a small room.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Ah, Eva, come in." he responded. Dustin and I walked in.

"I'm in a bit of trouble right now." I admitted. But that was an underestimate; I was in a lot of trouble.

"I'm not a consoler, but I'll try my best." He replied.

"I was wondering if becoming a vampire is hereditary."

"I knew you would be asking that soon. I did some research, but found absolutely nothing. In your case, though, it's very possible."

"I've just noticed that I've become a lot stronger and more durable."

"Then the transformation should complete by the end of the week. Now you kids should go home now, it's late."

"But the werewolves are out to kill me!" I shouted. I really needed anger management. People could get hurt. In a second everyone was around Dustin and me.

"Please explain, Eva." Carlisle asked trying to calm everyone down.

"I call dibs on the big one!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie just slapped him.

"Jake said that if I don't break up with Dustin, he'd kill me."

"Then break up with him," Edward said. "You're just making life harder for all of us."

"Like a burden?" I asked, confused.

"Exactly." He said with a smirk. I couldn't take it. I ran out with misty eyes while Dustin followed me. I dropped him off at his house and then drove to my house crying.

BPOV

"I can't believe that you just said that." I said. Edward was supposed to by hero, not messing everything up."

"I can't either." Esme said. And that was the end of it. We all left him standing there and I went home to see how Eva was doing.

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! Review if you can!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Be My Guest

_**Recap:**_

"Like a burden?" I asked, confused.

"Exactly." He said with a smirk. I couldn't take it. I ran out with misty eyes while Dustin followed me. I dropped him off at his house and then drove to my house crying.

BPOV

"I can't believe that you just said that." I said. Edward was supposed to by hero, not messing everything up."

"I can't either." Esme said. And that was the end of it. We all left him standing there and I went home to see how Eva was doing.

EvaPOV

_How could he do this to me? _I thought as I entered my home. He was supposed to be my father. The one that my mother fell for. The one that she loved since her junior year. I did not see anything in him worthy of her liking. All I saw was a big fat jerk. As of now, I officially hated him and do whatever in my power to make him suffer.

"Eva." Bella called. I just decided to ignore her for choosing _him_ over me. "Eva, come here, we need to talk."

"I don't think that I'm quite up to it right now." I said trying to sound my best like Edward. Bella just sighed, knowing what I was trying to do.

"Eva, I _have _to talk to you."

"What?" I said emerging from my room in a second.

"How did you get out there so fast?" Bella asked, befuddled.

"What are you talking about? I just stepped out of my room." Great, now she's seeing things.

"Yeah, at vampire speed."

"Whatever," I said. "you needed to tell me something."

"I think it would be better if you came down here."

"Sure." I said. I walked downstairs with my 'vampire speed' and took a seat in the kitchen with my mom.

"Edward proposed to me." she blurted out. I only stared at her in awe. Where was the whole introduction? She can't just come out and say that someone proposed to her.

"What?" I said, still in awe. There was no way that this was happening. Just a week ago my life was perfect. Now it's just one big tangled mess.

"I said that he proposed to me." she repeated. Oh. No. This. Is. Not. Good.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" I asked hopeful. Not that I don't want her to be happy, because I do, but why did it have to be him?

"Actually I said yes."

"Well if that's it, then I'll go." I said. I needed to blast music, call my friends, and hope that this is just a bad dream.

"But I wanted to know what you think about it." she asked. I panicked. To pretend to like him or not to pretend?

"I don't like him at all." I replied with a straight face.

"Why? She asked with puppy eyes.

"Have I not made that clear the past few days?" I asked. I guess love really is blind. You're totally isolated from everyone else's feelings.

"You have to forgive and forget." Bella said.

"Yeah, I will. I've got an eternity."

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't like him, but that's the way it is."

"When is it?" I asked. Maybe I could convince her.

"This weekend." she replied. I'll have to work fast. "Why don't you go to sleep."

"Sure." I said. I wasn't tired, probably because of the whole vampire thing. So, I went up to my room to listen to music and see if my friends were still up.

Superqt21: Hey, Eva!

Modelvamp: Hey.

Superqt21: Why so down?

Modelvamp: Some guy proposed to my mom.

Superqt21: That's a bad thing because….

Oh, no. This hole just gets bigger and bigger. I can't tell my friends that my mom is engaged to some guy in our grade! They'll think that we're crazy! And I can't tell them that we're vampires because that will only make things worse. Not only will they think that my mom's crazy, but me, too.

Modelvamp: Hey, I gotta go.

Model vamp has logged off.

Yup, I took the easy way out. Unlike me, but necessary. I couldn't come up with a lie that quickly. But, she'll at me again by tomorrow. To avoid Megan's curiosity, I decided to e-mail Alice. We weren't the best of friends, but I decided to get to know her if I would be living with the Cullens.

Dear Alice,

I need some advice about being a vampire and you can conceal your true identity with humans around. I was also wondering if you could give me Edward's e-mail address.

-Eva

I turned on the radio while I was waiting for Alice's reply. I was surprised to see that only a few minutes later, she had replied.

Eva,

As of now, I don't know what you'll be like when you're fully changed. None of us do, but as for most of us, we can't go out in public for awhile because of our thirst. Edward's e-mail is just plain Edward, very old fashioned. Btw, I hope things work out between you.

-Alice

Now I faced a big decision, to be childish and continue bugging Edward, or to do the mature thing and try to set things right.

Dear Edward,

I have decided that it is time that we make peace. I cannot continue to do this to you and Bella. If you still choose play this childish game, then be my guest, but I am informing you that I will not be playing with you. I would very much appreciate it if you would show the same courtesy towards me.

-Eva

Okay, so maybe I don't know half of what I said, but I tried to make it as smart and formal as possible, because he's over 100 years old and I thought that it would be fun to talk like him. I was getting ready to hop into bed when I realized that he had replied.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

A Lose-Lose Situation

_**Recap:**_

Okay, so maybe I don't know half of what I said, but I tried to make it as smart and formal as possible, because he's over 100 years old and I thought that it would be fun to talk like him. I was getting ready to hop into bed when I realized that he had replied.

Dear Eva,

I am willing to make peace, but only for Bella.

-Edward

EPOV

That was all I needed. But I still had that whole situation with my friends. We have always been honest with each other, and now I have no idea what to do. "I might be able to dream up something." I said to myself as I got in my bed. I tried for hours to go to sleep, but the sleep wouldn't come. I tossed and turned throughout the night. I finally decided to stop trying to go to sleep at around five in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom just to see how bad I really looked. All of the sudden both of my ears popped. It was sudden and very sharp, so I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Eva," my mom started with worry in her voice, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "my ears feel like they just split in half."

"Can you hear okay?" my mom asked with a slight smirk that she was trying to hide.

"Perfectly, if not better." I replied. I was suddenly able to hear so much more than before. I could hear the trees rustling their leaves and the birds fluttering their wings. My hearing was so much more enhanced than before that it took Bella's laughter to stop gawking at myself. "Is this all part of the vampire thing?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yup." Bella replied. "I'll let you go back to what you were doing before I came up to see what was wrong."

"Uh-huh." I replied. I continued on my way to the bathroom. "Oh my God." I whispered to myself. Of course this only caused me to be even more surprised with my own voice. It sounded like I was singing. Overall, I was pretty happy with my image, despite the slight bags that were below my eyes. But what did I expect? I obviously didn't get much sleep last night. Since it was only about 5:30 in the morning, I decided to treat myself to a nice, long, hot shower. After my shower, which seemed slightly warmed than usual, I dried off and changed into a clean set of clothes. I decided on a short gold dress that hit me mid-thigh with a pair of jeans. Soon after I put my jeans on, they started to slip right off again. Frustrated, I tried another pair of my jeans, but the same thing happened, again. I finally, after trying on several other pairs, I resorted to black leggings. They, too, were baggy, but it was better than pulling up my pants throughout the day. I wore a pair of plain black flats, grabbed my black purse, and headed out the door.

"Grab something to eat." Bella called out after me.

"I'm not that hungry." I called back. I decided to walk today and try out my new speed. It felt amazing. I knew that I probably wasn't as fast as most vampires, because I was still 'transforming'. Nevertheless, I still felt as if I was flying. Before I went through the front doors of school, I checked to make sure that I didn't have any twigs or leaves stuck in my hair. After going to my locker, I decided to catch up with some of my friends.

"Hey, Megan." I said. While she just nodded in return. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Why'd you leave me so quickly last night?" she asked looking hurt.

"Sorry, I to do something." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I got that much." she stated. "So who's you're mom getting married to?"

"Some guy named Edward." I replied.

"Is he as great as Edward Cullen?" she asked. Great, this was just what I wanted to avoid.

"No, this guy doesn't really like me all that much." I said. A lie, but not a lie.

"Since when does Edward Cullen like you?" Megan asked laughing at me.

"He doesn't." I said with a confused and innocent like face on.

"Whatever, Eva." she said shaking her red hair. "It's time to wake up, Eva. You need to get your head out of the clouds, because we all used to be really great friends, now you're kind of drifting away. We don't even know what we're doing for homecoming."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Thinking was the last thing I needed right now.

"Okay, but you better make it quick." Megan said as she ran off to her class. The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking of what Megan had told me. Her voice kept echoing in my head. Had I really been drifting away? I had no idea what to do. If I told them why I've been so far away, then I'd lose them; but if I didn't tell them, then I'd continue to drift away and still might lose them. It was a lose-lose situation for me.

"Hey, Eva!" Alicia called after me after the final bell had rung.

"Yeah." I said as I turned around.

"We've been kind of worried about you. We haven't talked in forever. Are you okay?" she asked with compassion in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just the whole marriage thing." I replied. But it was so much more than just that. I wanted to tell her everything, just like old times. One moment Alicia and I would be laughing without a care in the world and then the next we would be so serious it wasn't even funny.

AliciaPOV

"Okay," I replied, I'm here if you need me though." She just nodded and continued on. I could tell that something was bothering her. Something that she didn't want anybody to know. Something that was bigger than the marriage, something a lot bigger than that. But what? She would always tell me everything. My best friend now seemed like a distant stranger. I had no idea who she was anymore.

EvaPOV

Even though I could still feel Alicia staring at me, I continued on. I couldn't risk telling her my secret. Dustin was the only person that I could really talk to, so I decided to go over to his place. I could only hope that Jacob wasn't anywhere near him. I was falling apart.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Wolves

_**Recap:**_

Even though I could still feel Alicia staring at me, I continued on. I couldn't risk telling her my secret. Dustin was the only person that I could really talk to, so I decided to go over to his place. I could only hope that Jacob wasn't anywhere near him. I was falling apart.

I started to walk over to Dustin's as soon as I finished talking to Alicia. I knew that it was a long walk, but it should only take about five minutes with my newly acquired speed. As soon as I was deep into the woods, I started to run. I loved it. The only thing I regret is not being able to do this my whole life. When I got to about a mile away from Dustin's I started to slow down to a human's speed. It wasn't nearly as great, but I really didn't need anybody to know that I was a vampire quite yet. I immediately froze when I saw two giant wolves heading towards me. One was a sandy blond and the other was black with deep red colored highlights. My vampire instincts were telling me to rip their throats out, but my human side was telling me to stay still. Before I knew it, the wolves were only a few feet away and the sandy one flew threw the air and landed on me. I was about to pry it off of me when the dark-colored one jumped on top of it to get it off of me. I was then able to stand up, where I looked down at them. Who were these dogs? Why did one of them protect me? All of the sudden, they stopped fighting and walked away from me. I continued on my way, too. As I neared Dustin's house, I saw the same black and red wolf. The dog ran towards me, jumped on me, and started licking my face. "Who are you?" I asked him between my giggling. He just stared at me with his big, black eyes. "You smell really bad." I commented. "You need a bath." The dog just tilted his head and looked at me. "But my house is over there." I said, pointing to the opposite direction that I was heading. "I can't just be walking around with some big dog." I said. I continued towards the front steps of his house, but the dog followed. I turned around to look at him, with confusion written all over my face. The dog quickly ran off into the woods. I kept looking at the woods to see if he would come back. The dog didn't come back, but in his place was a human. I strained my eyes to see. I couldn't wait to get vampire vision. It would make life a lot easier.

"Hey!" the figure called out. I recognized the voice, but wasn't sure if it could really be him.

"Dustin?" I asked.

"That's me." he said, finally getting into clear view.

"So you were the dog?" I asked. I should have known all along. I knew he was able to transform, but I thought that he would be too chicken to do it around me, in fear of our instincts getting in the way.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" he asked.

"I like it better when you're human." I replied.

"Why is that?" he asked, joining me on the front steeps.

"You smell better."

"You smell better when I'm a human, too."

"So what was that all about over there?" I asked.

"Damien and I were just having some fun."

"So, by fun you mean trying to kill me?" I asked.

"That was before we knew who you were."

"Ah." I said. I guess it was something I would have to get used to. Being killed, that is. I guess it just runs in the family, getting killed (or at least trying to be) by forces that most people would consider imaginary.

"So you've come here because?" he asked.

"Dustin." a voice called out.

"Shit." he mumbled. When I looked up to see who it was, I not only saw one person, but three more behind him. This did not look good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Let Go

_**Recap:**_

"Ah." I said. I guess it was something I would have to get used to. Being killed, that is. I guess it just runs in the family, getting killed (or at least trying to be) by forces that most people would consider imaginary.

"So you've come here because?" he asked.

"Dustin." a voice called out.

"Shit." he mumbled. When I looked up to see who it was, I not only saw one person, but three more behind him. This did not look good.

EvaPOV

The shadows emerged from the forest and slowly came into view. I recognized two of them, from Bella's old scrapbooks. The other three were Dustin's friends and I wondered what they were doing here. Sam was at the point of the V shaped formation that they made. I always saw him standing next to Emily in Bella's photos. But he didn't have that caring look on his face, instead he looked stern. He didn't look as threatening as Jake, but threatening none the less. To his left was Embry, and to his right was Vince, his son. I smiled at him, remembering all of the fun childhood experiences that we shared when Bella would drop me off at Emily's, but he didn't smile back at me. Instead, he looked angry and frustrated. His eyes were cold and dark. My smile slowly faded. Behind him was Ethan, one of Dustin's friends. His face showed no emotion, he just looked straight ahead, like a soldier ready for battle. Behind Embry was another one of Dustin's friends, Alec. He was the class clown. He gave me an apologetic smile when he saw the look that Vince gave me.

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"Sure." Dustin said, uneasy.

"Without the girl." Sam added.

"She can wait out here." Embry said. What was so secretive that I couldn't come, too? It's not like I wouldn't be able to hear. I kept my anger bottled up and let pass me through the door. I looked apologetically at Vince because I was sorry that we didn't have our friendship anymore, but he just scrunched his nose as he walked past me. He obviously didn't care. The rest of them just held their breaths.

AlecPOV

"Are you sure that we have to tell him this now?" I asked Sam. We were on our way to break the news to Dustin.

"Yeah, he's with _her_." Vince said.

"I didn't mean it like." I said. "I thought that you guys used to be friends. You were friends just last week."

"She's a vampire and I'm a werewolf." Vince said.

"That's a lot of help, captain obvious." I replied.

"Yeah, Dustin's a werewolf and they're still together." Ethan added.

"It will be hard for them to be friends while she's in Alaska." Sam said as he emerged from the shadows. "Now let's go."

Alaska? This will go over just great with Dustin.

EvaPOV

"We need to get rid off her." I heard Sam say. Great, here we go again.

"Why?" I heard Dustin ask.

"When she's a newborn, she'll impose a great threat to the city." Sam replied.

"It's our job to protect the city. Why do you think we've all transformed?" Embry asked.

"But Bella was always here." Dustin stated.

"Yes, but we could trust Bella." Sam said.

"Bella was really sweet and nice. She would never hurt anyone." Embry added. Why couldn't they trust me? I was just as good as Bella or anyone else!

"So why can't we trust Eva?" Dustin asked.

"She tends to be…" Embry said, looking for the right words, "more emotional that Bella and more headstrong." Emotional? Okay, maybe I had mood swings, but who doesn't? Those werewolves think they know everything. They don't know the half of it. If they had any idea what I was going through right now, they'd be asking for forgiveness. And who do they think they are! They can't just kick me out of my home!

"She'll have to go to Alaska as soon as possible. I heard that there was a clan of vampires up there. I contacted them and they would be just fine with having her over" Sam said. "We'll be on our way now." All of them filled out of Dustin's home and left.

"I take it that you heard everything?" Dustin confirmed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Go to Alaska until I can control myself." I replied.

"Seriously." he said. "What's the plan?" He didn't believe me.

"I have two choices: to either be forced to leave; or to leave with dignity. Either way I'll have to leave." Yes, I had given up. I could only take so much more of this. Besides, life would be so much easier with me gone. I had only caused trouble. Jake would finally get his wish. "I better go now."

"Eva, what's wrong with you?" he asked, grabbing on my arm, trying to prevent me from leaving.

"I'm just trying to face the facts. We can't be together. Nature forbids us. We're supposed to be at each other's necks. The pack doesn't want me here, or the rest of the people in Forks."

"Your friends do." he said. I just laughed.

"They want me as a human, not a vampire."

"Have you told them?" he asked.

"If I do they'll be sent to the Volturi and die. No one can know that I'm a vampire."

"The pack does."

"You guys are also mythical creatures. You don't count."

"Then us mythical creatures have to stick together." I lauhed a little at this. I wasn't the only stubborn person here.

"Dustin, I don't want to murder people. This is bigger than just us. You have to let me go." he just stared at me and released my arm. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I turned around to wipe my tear and ran as fast as I could back home. I ran up the stairs of my house and into my room. I checked my inbox to find a new message. It was from Serena.

Eva,

Heard that you might be coming to Alaska. Call me or write back soon!

- Serena

It took me awhile to comprehend this. Were Serena, Ella, and Natalie really vampires? They had to be. How else would they know?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Confessions

_**Recap:**_

Eva,

Heard that you might be coming to Alaska. Call me or write back soon!

- Serena

It took me awhile to comprehend this. Were Serena, Ella, and Natalie really vampires? They had to be. How else would they know?

"Bella?" I called from my room. If I was going to spend an eternity with her, I might as well start calling her by her name.

"Yeah?" she asked as she entered my room.

"The wolves are making me go to Denali." I said, unsure of what her response would be.

"Are they afraid that you're going to wipe out the city?" she asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I'm offended that they would actually think that I would let you kill others." she whispered to herself. "You really don't have to go."

"I want to. The only problem is when I should go." I replied.

"You can leave after the wedding." she said.

"Sunday, right." I said.

"Yeah." she said with a confused expression on her face.

"I think that's cutting close." I said.

"We'll ask Carlisle." she said. "But I don't want you to throw your life away."

"I don't have choice." I replied. "I didn't ask for any of this. At least you can change your appearance to make you fit in." Yeah, Bella has the power to change her appearance; she's a shape shifter. Me, I don't have a power, yet, but I really am starting to hate this enhanced hearing thing. I keep hearing voices in my head. That's the reason why I'm so crabby all the time.

It was about midnight when I finally decided to go to bed. But I had yet another sleepless night. I finally decided to give up on sleeping at around 5. I took a shower and got dressed. Today I had plans to go to the mall with my friends. I usually liked going to the mall, but I had a feeling that today would be different. I put on a white button-down shirt with a black shirt that said 'bite me' over it. I laughed at it. I wanted to be human, again. I wanted to be care-free and live life to the fullest. I wanted to become a famous model. Back then the only thing that was standing in the way was my height. Now that I'm a vampire, I'll have to do everything secretively. I won't be able to be famous, even if I have the ability to change my appearance, too. The only thing about this whole vampire thing is that I've grown about two inches; I'm currently 5'3 and a half inches. Serena might also be a vampire, so that's good, too. I then put on a blue and black plaid miniskirt that hardly covered me paired up with black knee-high socks and black flats. I grabbed my silver purse and was off.

"Hungry, Eva?" Bella called out after me.

"Nope." I replied as I walked out the door. I was about to get into my car when Alicia came up to my house.

"Hey, you can ride with me!" she shouted.

"Okay." I replied.

"Dustin called me." Alicia admitted. I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "He said that you were going to see some family friends in Alaska and he wasn't sure when you were leaving. He also said that you broke up with him."

"I had to." I whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"Why are you being so secretive? Why did you break up with Dustin? Why are you acting so weird? When did you get so much taller?" Alicia cried. "We used to be really good friends."

"Truth can cost you your life." I said.

"I don't have time for silly sayings." Alicia whined.

"I'm not trying to be funny, Alicia. You can seriously die if I tell you this." I told her. She just stared at me.

"Tell me." she finally said.

"I'm turning into a vampire." I said. She just looked at me with her mouth open. "We better pull over."

"Then we'll miss school." she shuddered.

"Just our first class." I said. She did what I told her to and parked next to a tree so no one could see us. "You know the Cullens and Hales?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"They're vampires, too, and so is my mom. My mom's marring Edward." Alicia just stared at me in shock.

"Isn't that, like, illegal?" she asked.

"We're immortal." I said. "Edward died from the Spanish influenza in 1918."

"Okay." she replied.

"Dustin and some of his other friends are werewolves." I let her soak this all in. "By nature, we're supposed to be at each other's throats."

"Is that why you broke up with him?" she asked.

"Kinda." I replied. "For most people you have to be bitten to become a vampire, but for me it's hereditary, so it might take a little longer."

"How long? Who's your father?" Alicia asked. Oh boy, I was definitely going to die because of this.

"Edward Cullen." I replied.

"Oh my gawd!" she screamed.

"He's over 100."

"But still that is so awkward and weird!"

"Anything else you would like to know?" I asked. That's enough for any one to find out in a lifetime.

"Is Dustin immortal?" she asked.

"As long as he keeps transforming, I don't think he gets older, but how long can someone keep transforming?" I asked. "Another one of the reasons I broke up with him. I don't want to get hurt. He'll die, but I will still have to live on."

"Why are you going to Alaska?"

"Once I have fully transformed, I'll want blood and I'll do anything to get it. But since my mom never had the craving for blood, I might not, either. I just want to be safe. If I do crave for it, I'll never be able to see you again."

"We should get back to school, now." she said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And why might I die?" Alicia asked.

"The Volturi might get to you because no one is supposed to know our secret. They're the most powerful vampire family. And they prefer human blood. The Cullens, Hales, and my mom all prefer animals." I said. I said that last part just to scare her. What was the point of being a monster if you weren't scary?

We finally arrived at school, grabbed late passes, and headed to our second class. I tried to avoid Dustin as best as I could.

"Hello, Eva." I voice that I knew far to well stopped me as I was heading for lunch with my friends. "We need to talk, alone." my friends suddenly disappeared, giggling except for Alicia. She kept walking, but she knew that something was up.

"Hello, Edward." I replied.

"Did you tell Alicia our secret?" he whispered in a voice hardly audible to humans.

"I had to." I replied.

"She better not tell any one." he warned, then quickly scrunched his nose and walked away.

"You've been avoiding me." Dustin said from behind me.

"Yup." I replied as I started walking.

"You look very good, today."

"Thank you." I replied. I had so much more to deal with. I didn't need him causing me anymore problems.

"Alicia told me everything."

"You are so random." I told him, laughing a little. "So you understand why I can't be with you."

"Yeah, but you could at least wait until homecoming's over. All your friends have dates."

"I'll guess I'll just have to be the old ball, again. As if I'm not enough of a freak already."

"We can be freaks together." Dustin said.

I pulled him over to a corner where no one would be able to hear. "You're not a freak. You can be human if you wanted to. You don't glisten in he sun. You don't have freezing rock hard skin. Don't tell me that you're a freak."

"Eva, I'm sorry. I didn't know how badly you wanted to be human." he apologized.

"Being this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I never had choice. I was born into this life. Most other people that are vampires were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said.

"I didn't have a choice either." Dustin said. He was right. There's one thing that we had in common.

"But you can still live, imprint, and die. Oh my gawd. You can imprint." I didn't want to suffer the same fate as Bella.

"Who says I didn't imprint in you?" he asked.

"You might have imprinted on me as a human, but I'm a vampire now. Things change." I said.

"Well then I'm doomed to live a life of loneliness if I'm not with you." he said, trying to captivate me.

"Just because you don't imprint on someone doesn't mean that you won't fall in love."

"Can you just go to homecoming with me and stop fighting for one night?" he asked.

"One night, but that's it." I warned. I couldn't let myself get hurt. I knew what that looked like. The bell rang and we walked to class.

"Eva, remember that we're going shopping after school today!" Arabella came up from behind to tell me.

"Can't wait!" I replied. Great, shopping.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shopping

Shopping- The activity of visiting shops and stores to look at and buy things. It's better than staying at home, alone, but not my ideal pastime.

"Don't we already have dresses from that one photo shoot?" I asked Alicia, Megan, and Arabella as we walked into the mall. They just ignored me.

"Some of us didn't get to keep our dresses." Megan snarled at me. Everyone, meaning the designers and photographers, loved me; so I often received some free stuff to keep to keep me coming. Megan was the only one that has a problem with me getting everything for free. "Why are you even shopping with us?"

"I have to get a new dress because I grew two inches, so now the dress looks funny. I could probably alter it, but I don't have enough time. The dance is tomorrow." I replied. Megan's face softened a bit, but you could still tell that she was jealous of me.

"Let's see what this store has." Alicia said, dragging us all into Macy's, the ultimate dress finding shop. We came here every time to look for dresses, and this time was no different. "No one else wear red!" Alicia shouted. "I called it first!" I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm if finding a dress. "Oh, look at this one!" Alicia said walking over to look at a dress. It never took long for something to catch her eye, usually because she wants the boldest colors out there that just scream for attention.

"It's really pretty." I agreed with her. Megan and Arabella nodded their heads in unison, also agreeing. It was a bright red halter top. The top part had a sequin design, while the bottom portion was a satiny material that had a slit on her right leg that started at her hip.

"What do you guys think about this one?" Megan said as she pointed to a gold colored dress. Megan's, too, was a halter. It has several ribbons around the waist with the last one forming a bow. This dress had a cape-like shape to it where the shortest part was at her knees, exposing the front, while the bottom trailed down to her ankles. It was made out of a flowy material that was absolutely beautiful.

Arabella had trailed off and was absolutely intrigued by a white dress. It was short and had a gold neckline. The dress was bunched up together at the bottom and came up mid thigh.

While Arabella, Megan, and Alicia went to go try on their dresses, I was still searching for my perfect dress. I finally came across my amazing dress. The top half was white with black ribbons crisscrossing each other, while the bottom half was black and puffed out. It was strapless and only came down to my mid thigh.

"What do you guys think of this one?" I asked my friends as I walked out of the dressing room.

"It looks good on you, but it doesn't have any color." Arabella stated.

"Yeah, it blends in a lot with your hair." Megan said.

"I think it looks good." Alicia said. "Besides, you're the only one that could pull off that outfit. It's like what a guy would wear, but in girl form."

"But even if you wear it, you should at least add some color." Megan added.

"Yeah, green would look lovely with your eyes. They're like emeralds!" Arabella said, but when she looked at my eyes, her expression twisted. "Wait a minute!" she said. "You're eyes aren't green, they're this hazely color!"

"Um…" I fumbled. What was I supposed to tell them? That I was a vampire?!? Because that went over sooo well with Alicia. I could also sense that Alicia was nervous, too. She just looked down at her nails, pretending to be very interested in them.

"Did you get contacts or something like that?" Megan asked.

"Uh, yeah. Do you like them?" I asked.

"No." Megan replied curtly. "Get rid of them."

"If I don't have contacts, then I can't see. I'm sure you wouldn't want me walking around running into things." We, at least Alicia and I, know that this is a lie. I have perfect vision; I take that back my vision is better than perfect. There is also no such thing as a clumsy vampire.

"Fine." Megan said, "you can keep them." As if I have a choice. I can't just magically change the color of my eyes.

We walked out of the store, after paying for our stuff and decided to get something to eat because it was getting late.

"Hey, guys, look who it is!" Arabella said, pointing to a group of small people.

"Oh no." I said under my breath.

"What is it?" Alicia whispered into my ear.

"They want to kill me." I told her. When I had realized what I had said, I laughed. How many people say that and actually mean it literally? Not many.

"I'm sure that there are a lot of people that want to kill me, too." Alicia chuckled.

"I meant that literally." I told her.

"Oh." she said, "that's always good to know."

**Pics of the dresses are on my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15

Rearview Mirror

_**Recap:**_

"Hey, guys, look who it is!" Arabella said, pointing to a group of small people.

"Oh no." I said under my breath.

"What is it?" Alicia whispered into my ear.

"They want to kill me." I told her. When I had realized what I had said, I laughed. How many people say that and actually mean it literally? Not many.

"I'm sure that there are a lot of people that want to kill me, too." Alicia chuckled.

"I meant that literally." I told her.

"Oh." she said, "that's always good to know."

"Hey, ladies," Alec said. "Mind if we borrow Eva for a bit?"

"No," Megan sighed, "you can keep her if you want."

"Um, okay." I replied. No one ask me. I looked around and found out that Alec, Vince, Ethan, and some new guy were all staring down on me. "Can I help you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually, you can." Vince smirked. Funny how quickly your friends can turn into your enemies. Next time I'll have to do some research and make sure that they aren't related to a werewolf or any other so called mythical creature.

"You see this guy?" Vince said grabbing the new guy. I didn't like where this was going. "He just transformed."

"Then you just have one more person that wants to kill me." I replied.

"Damien is just the first of many who will become werewolves because you and your family have decided to live here again."

"So?" I asked. The more wolves, the better, for them at least.

"So!?" Vince snapped at me. "So, you're offsetting the balance of things! People will start getting suspicious, and then we'll all be history."

"You need my help, don't you?" I said with a smile.

"I don't _need_ you; it would just be a lot easier if you cooperated with us."

Ethan said.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"We will use force." Vince said.

"Please, I'm indestructible." I replied.

"Who said we were going to hurt you physically?" Vince said.

"Guys come on." I pleaded them. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that everyone else should have to suffer.

"Just get out of here as soon as you can." Alec said in a calming tone.

"Kay, bye." I said, defeated. I walked back to my friends like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Eva, are you okay?" Alicia whispered to me.

"Yeah." I told her. I didn't need anyone worrying about me. I could take care of myself. After that, we all just kept on walking like we had before. When we were done, I got home a bit late, not like Bella really cared.

"I'm going to go up to my room." I said when I walked through the door. There was no use of repeating myself or checking to make sure that she heard me, cause I know she did. I walked up the stairs and into my room where I started to pack my stuff. I packed a few pairs of clothes, some money, and a few other miscellaneous stuff. It was about one in the morning when I finished packing and able to contact Serena to tell her that I'd be stopping by. Time just flew by. It's too bad that it won't keep doing that. When you're alive for an eternity, you seem to have way more time on your hands than you really need.

I turned my ipod on and just listened to the lyrics. Every song I listened to had a message about life. What to do, what not to do, and the consequences of those actions. I didn't look at the time until it was four in the afternoon when I started to feel a slight burning sensation.

"Oh, no." I said to myself. I was either getting some sort of virus, or this was the last part of the transformation. Either way it would be bad. I started to get ready for the dance, knowing that everyone would be arriving at my house shortly before going to the dance. I styled my hair into loose curls that fell down on my back like a waterfall. My nails and toes were painted a cherry red. It was about seven when I finally finished getting ready and guests started to show up at my house. Alicia is going with preppy football guy named Brad, Megan is coming with Vince, and Arabella is with some other random kid with blond hair that I don't really know. You would figure that with a school this small, we would know who everyone is, but this guy is new to Forks. Arabella told me that he travels a lot and that's about it. Oh well.

"Eva!" I heard Alicia call through the door.

"It's open!" I shouted back through my window. Alicia and Brad came in and I greeted them as I walked downstairs. During the next half hour, Arabella and Megan arrived with their dates and Dustin.

"Alicia." I called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm leaving tonight. Everything's already in my car." I whispered.

"Oh." she replied.

"Don't worry, I'll still text and call you. Just don't tell my mom, she doesn't know."

"Can't she hear you?" Alicia asked.

"No, she's to distracted by them." I said, pointing to Dustin and Vince.

"Got it." Alicia replied.

"Okay, guys, you ready to head out to the dance?" I asked everyone. It was about five to eight and I knew that Bella wouldn't want the wolves stinking up the place anymore than they have.

"Sure." Alicia answered for everyone. "I can't wait to see what it looks like inside the gym." with her answer, we all piled into our cars.

"Do you want me to drive?" Dustin asked.

"Actually it'd be better if we took our own cars." I replied.

"Why? You said that you'd go with me." Dustin asked, confused.

"I'm leaving today, after the dance." I whispered, just incase anyone was eavesdropping.

"And Bella's okay with it?" Dustin asked. "isn't her wedding tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't tell her, because then she'd tell the Cullens and there'd be no hope of me leaving. The only person I've told is Alicia."

"Wow, you've really thought this through." Dustin said, amazed.

"Well, we better get going." I said. "The others are waiting for us." We then each got into our own cars and drove off to school.

"What took you guys so long?" Megan asked.

"I had to check on something." I replied.

"Oh." Megan replied, looking disappointed.

"Hey, guys." Arabella said, "it looks like it's going to rain. We should head inside."

"Sounds good." Alicia said as she started to walk inside. "I do not want to get this dress wet."

I couldn't help but laugh at her as we all walked in the building. When we all made our way to the gym, my mouth dropped in awe, along with the other people in our group. The gym usually looks nicer than it does on a daily basis, but never this dressed up. There were balloons everywhere. Some were floated up to the ceiling, while others were taped to the walls. Christmas lights were dangling from the ceiling, draped among the walls, and lined the edges of where the gym floor met the walls.

"It looks amazing in here." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it must have taken forever." Alicia said.

"So, who are you going to stay with in Alaska?" Dustin asked as we made our way to the dance floor.

"Serena." I replied.

"Your modeling friend lives in Alaska?" he asked.

"Yeah, long story." I replied, not wanting to get to far into the subject. Tonight would be the last day that I'd be able to hang around humans for awhile and I want to enjoy every minute of it.

Things were going well until _they_ showed up. There was only half an hour left and they had to ruin it. I could only hope that they weren't here for me.

"Don't you think that it's weird that the Cullens are here so late?" Dustin whispered.

"They're weird kids." I replied. "You never know with them."

"You gonna play it safe and leave?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I probably should go." I said as I tried to sneak out without being seen by them, but my long, jet black hair is pretty hard to miss with hawk-like vision.

Just as I was about to walk out the back door, Edward called my name.

"Eva, the dance isn't over for another half-hour." Edward said.

"I know, but I need to get going." I turned back towards the door, but Edward sped around and blocked it. It's just my luck that I'm stuck to fight with the fastest one.

"That was way too risky, Edward." I whispered.

"Please, I've never been caught." he said with pride.

"Oh no, Edward, you're forgetting someone." I smirked. All he did was frown. Edward obviously doesn't like to be corrected. "Now I really need to get going." I told Edward, starting to get impatient with him.

"I can't let you do that, he replied.

"And why not?" I asked. The burning sensation was getting worse and I didn't want to loose control in a gym full of people.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were going to Alaska, tonight." he replied.

"Please, move before I loose control, unless of course you're willing to to take responsibility for the death of all these teenagers." I whispered.

"Fine." Edward replied as he moved over. I took my chance of being free and sprinted out of the gym, got into my car, started it, and drove off. Soon enough I saw a silver Volvo catching up to me in the rearview mirror.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

Chapter 16

A Battle With Fire

_**Recap:**_

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were going to Alaska, tonight." he replied.

"Please, move before I loose control, unless of course you're willing to to take responsibility for the death of all these teenagers." I whispered.

"Fine." Edward replied as he moved over. I took my chance of being free and sprinted out of the gym, got into my car, started it, and drove off. Soon enough I saw a silver Volvo catching up to me in the rearview mirror.

* * *

I drove as fast as I could, determined not to let Edward catch up to me. I drove like that for a few hours until I saw Edward give up and turn around. I was a lost cause. He knew that I would eventually come back home and find them. They may not know when, but when someone has an eternity to live, time really isn't an issue. I kept on driving north until I saw a large white house, number 782. "This is it." I said to myself as I began to pull up into the never ending driveway. By now, the burning pain was excruciating. I got out of my car and tumbled down to my knees clutching my chest. My heart was beating out of control. I panicked and started sweating. My breath came in short, choppy breaths. Serena rushed out of the house, hearing my frantic heart. She scooped me up with ease and carried me into a small room with a bed. That was all I was able to see until my eyes started to cloud up; and then I went blank. I was completely oblivious to the world outside of me. There was only me and the fire, each of us trying to win the battle. It was a never-ending game of tug-a-war. Neither of us was going to be giving up anytime soon. I kept pulling on my side of the rope and the fire kept pulling on his. I knew that I could go like this forever, but my weak human body thought otherwise. My heart beat was slowly coming to a stop. Slower, and slower until it came rest. I sighed in defeat and let the fire consume me. My body felt limp and heavy. Then I opened my eyes.

My senses were sharper than before, but I was used to all of these vampire qualities. This was nothing new.

"Serena, is that you?" I asked.

"Hey, Eva." Serena replied back.

"Wow those have been the longest three days of my life." I told her.

"That's because it has been more than three days." Serena said, looking at me funny.

"How long has it been?" I whispered.

"A week since you came." She answered.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, we should go see Carlisle sometime soon and ask him why. I haven't seen the Cullens in while." Serena said.

"We should, but that probably won't be for awhile because newborns always have this uncontrollable thirst."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You have this uncontrollable burning in your throat and I'm just talking to you like there's nothing wrong." Serena apologized. "Let's go hunt."

"Actually I feel perfectly fine. There's no burning." I replied back.

"Are you sure? I mean, your eyes aren't blood red, but they do have this weird kind of tint to them."

I covered my eyes in shame. Why did I always have to be the freak?

"How did you just do that?" Serena asked with her moth hanging wide open.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Your eyes are back to the same color that they were when you were human."

"Oh." I replied back. "This whole vampire thing must be hereditary. I mean, no one's actually had vampire parents, so I guess it's possible."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"My mom can change her appearance and doesn't crave for blood."

"What about your dad?" she asked with a smirk.

"Mind reader." I replied.

"This should be fun." Serena said. "Ella and Natalie, get up here."

Once Ella and Natalie flew up the flight of stairs, Serena told me, "Read Ella's mind."

"Okay." I replied. I tried to get inside of Ella's mind and figure out what she was thinking. "Thanks a lot, Ella."

"What is it?" Serena asked, excitedly.

"She thinks that my face is hilarious when I try to find out what she's thinking."

"Well, well my little Eva, aren't you talented." Serena said.

"So do think that I'm talented enough to go back to Forks?" I begged.

"Yup." Ella said.

"Definitely." Natalie assured.

"I agree." Serena said. "Off to Forks."

So with that decided, us girls got into out cars and drove off to Forks. Now all I had to do was face everybody.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17

Story of my Life

_**Recap:**_

"Well, well my little Eva, aren't you talented." Serena said.

"So do think that I'm talented enough to go back to Forks?" I begged.

"Yup." Ella said.

"Definitely." Natalie assured.

"I agree." Serena said. "Off to Forks."

So with that decided, us girls got into out cars and drove off to Forks. Now all I had to do was face everybody.

* * *

We all took our cars and drove off to Forks. We decided that going separate would be better incase we had to split up. I drove in silence between Serena and Natalie. The whole ride there I was either thinking and analyzing my situation or just looking straight ahead at the road in front of me. I laughed to myself about my actions. I've become such a robot that I haven't realized that the real me has been coming out more and more. I used to be a really sweet, innocent middle school child. Then everything changed as I got older. Before I would settle for anything. Now it's all or nothing for me. I'm either trying to do everything at once, or nothing at all.

Driving in Forks felt like it had all been a dream. It was as if nothing had changed. Truth be told, I wish that nothing had changed; I wished that I wasn't a vampire. But for me, vampirism is my life. Without it, I would cease to exist. Some things in life I just have to except. I have to except that I can never run away from or get rid of Edward, I can never be with Dustin, and I can never be a human.

I finally jerked back into reality when I almost smashed into Serena's car that had parked in front of the Cullen mansion. The Cullen family was already outside waiting for us. I really didn't want to get out of the car, but if I didn't get out on my own, then I would be taken by force. I plan to keep what little dignity I have for as long as possible.

"How is the magnificent trio doing may I ask?" Carlisle asked as he came to greet us.

"Or are you the fabulous four now?" Emmett said trying to relieve the tension. We could feel Jasper tying to calm us down, but we ignored it.

"Haha, very funny Emmett." Serena joked. Emmett looked down at his shoes and smiled. If he could have blushed, he would have. There was obviously something here that I didn't know about. "We're not sure if Eva will be joining us, yet."

I looked down at my shoes, trying to avoid eye contact for as long as possible. "Do you know what time it is?" I whispered to Serena.

"About two in the afternoon." she replied checking her cell phone.

"Well, looks like I should probably be going back to school." I announced to no one in particular.

"I don't think so, Eva." Bella replied.

"Why? Did you tell the school that I died?" I didn't like the thought of that, but in a way I died and was brought back to life. I just wasn't brought back in the way that most people think. I'm better and more powerful than ever.

"No, I told them that you were caught up with the whole wedding thing." Bella replied.

"So, you just expected that I'd come back home?"

"No, Alice had a vision." Bella explained.

"Ah." I replied. I didn't like being predictable. "So why can't I go back to school?"

"You were changed days ago, are you insane?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not quite sure if I've lost my sanity, but I can assure you that I don't crave blood."

"I'm sure you do." Edward replied. "You just haven't been properly exposed to it."

"He does have a point." Carlisle agreed. "Alaska isn't the most populated place."

"Neither is Forks." I replied back.

"Touché." He replied.

"Why don't we all go inside." Esme suggested.

We were all perfectly fine standing in the cold, but to other we might look a little out of place. We all agreed to go inside and sat down in their living room.

"How was the wedding?" Ella asked, breaking up the awkward silence.

"Wonderful." Edward replied, holding Bella's hand. I didn't know whether to feel hurt or relieved that they went on without me.

"That's nice." Ella said, not wanting to get into the details.

"Um, what happened to the house." I asked. I felt awkward here and just wanted to be in the comfort of my own home.

"It's still there." Bella replied.

"Please don't feel like you have to go." Esme assured. "We have plenty of room for you here."

"Oh, I know." replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "It's just a comfort thing. Do you mind if we stop by there for awhile?" I asked.

"Not at all." Carlisle replied. "Just promise that you girls will come back."

"Oh, we will, Dr. Cullen. The girls and I have plenty of stories." Serena replied.

"Let's get outta here." I whispered to them. We walked out of the mansion at human speed and got into our cars.

"Why don't you lead the way." Natalie suggested. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Okay." I replied. I drove up in front of them and headed for home. I pulled up to the driveway, and the other girls parked their cars out on the street. I stepped out of my car and admired the familiarity of my home and it's surroundings when I recognized two familiar faces from across the street.

It was none other than Dustin and Megan. They laughed and talked, but turned their heads when they head Serena, Ella, and Natalie close their doors in unison. Dustin dropped his mouth and Megan just smirked.

"Inside, now." I whispered to the girls. We all ran inside at human speed and I locked the door behind us. Soon enough, Dustin came and knocked on the door.

"Go away." I told him. I came her to get away from the tension of the Cullen house to find comfort, and all I get is more drama. Story of my life, one thing right after another. I heard him walk away and then let out a sigh of relief. I headed for the living room when I heard the leaves outside rustling. "Please let that just be the birds." I said to myself. The girls just laughed. They apparently found my life very amusing. I ran upstairs to my room at vampire speed and of course I was accompanied by none other but Dustin.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "And I thought dogs couldn't climb trees."

"I want to talk." he replied.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you back so soon?" he asked. "I thought it was supposed to take years for you to get over your crave for blood."

"It's me. Have I ever been normal, played by the book, or blended in?" I asked. "No." I answered for him. "Why should this time be any different?"

"I should have known." he apologized.

"Well, no that we're done here you should probably go back to your girlfriend." I said.

"Megan?" he asked.

"Is there more than one?"

"Megan's not my girlfriend." he replied.

"You're not fooling me." I said. "I saw her face. I saw the way you guys looked at each other."

"Maybe we only look that way because we feel the same way."

"Yeah, love, I got it. Now go."

"No, emptiness, forgotten, lonely, confused." he replied.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You've always been the leader of your little clique and Megan's always been the least favorite. She's always had the least amount of praise. The whole school even thinks that Edward Cullen has this thing for you. When you were gone everyone was talking about you. No one cared what was going on with her."

"What's going on with her?" I asked.

"Her parents are getting divorced." "I'm sorry to hear that, but what about you? You seemed to have moved on pretty quickly"

"I haven't moved on. I was just talking to her. You might be able to understand if you'd stop to listen. You're the one who hasn't been here in a week."

"What could possibly have happened in a week?"

"More than you would think. Just pick up a newspaper."

"Alright." I said. I didn't like where this was going. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and walked out the door at a normal human speed. I picked up the newspaper and opened it up. All I could do was stand there. "Guys," I finally choked out. "you might want to see this." I said, showing them the front paper.

"Oh my gosh." Serena said.

"They're here." Natalie said with a dazed look.

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Life's a Game

_**Recap:**_

I picked up the newspaper and opened it up. All I could do was stand there. "Guys," I finally choked out. "you might want to see this." I said, showing them the front paper.

"Oh my gosh." Serena said.

"They're here." Natalie said with a dazed look.

GROUP OF FOUR HIKERS KILLED BY WILDLIFE

That was the headline of the Forks newspaper.

"Their bodies were torn horizontally at their core." the article continued.

"Vicious." Ella described the comment.

"They can't just drink the blood right out of the hikers and blame it on the animals." Serena assessed.

"I prefer the term 'wildlife'." Natalie added.

"You would." Serena said, rolling her eyes.

I read further down the article. "Two small pricks were found on the hikers' necks."

"Just what we need." Serena said.

"I wonder what they think the killers are?" I questioned.

"It's hard to say." Serena said.

"We better go back inside." I suggested.

"Now you know what all the talk is about." Dustin said after all of us walked inside.

"I wonder why the Cullens didn't tell us anything." I thought.

"They probably don't want to worry you." Serena suggested.

"I think that's a pretty big event." I said.

"Maybe they're just passing through." Natalie suggested.

"Or maybe they're looking for you." Serena added.

"They meaning the Volturi?" I asked.

"Most likely." Serena said.

"Who are the Volturi?" Dustin asked.

"You've never heard of them before?" I doubted.

"I've heard of them; I just don't know who they are." Dustin replied.

"They're the most powerful clan of vampires." Ella said.

"And they feed off of humans." Natalie said in a deep voice.

"You could say that they keep us in line and punish us if we don't follow the rules." Serena said. "I'm pretty sure they want Eva because she's different."

"That's usually the case." I muttered to myself.

"Eva," Serena said to me, "vampires don't transform by themselves."

"I know." I replied quietly.

"They have no idea what to think about you." Serena said. "You could be stronger or weaker than them."

"What do they want to do with me?" I asked. The possibilities haunted me.

"Maybe they just want to observe you." Natalie answered.

"The Volturi are ruthless and always looking for new additions." ella pointed out.

"You're right." Serena said to Ella. "In a perfect world, they would just observe you."

"Sorry for cutting out of the conversation, but I need some time to think." I said.

"Take as long as you need." Serena said. "We're not going anywhere."

I walked up to my room and laid in my bed. As soon as got upstairs I heard Dustin say, "I'll go with her." The kid could just leave if he felt uncomfortable. I got up from my bed and walked over to my door waiting for him.

"Can I come- ahh!" Dustin screamed as he opened the door. He jumped back a few feet and his eyes were as big as saucers. I doubled over laughing at him as the girls laughed downstairs, too.

"Eva." Dustin said smiling while I was rolling on the floor, still laughing at him.

"That was priceless." I said when I was finally able to recover.

"Whatever." Dustin mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"That was just what I needed." I said, staring off into space. "A break from all this tension."

"Come and tell Dr. Dustin what's the matter." Dustin said sitting on my bed.

I sat down next to him and tried to find the words for what I was feeling. "It's very hard for me to think while you smell so bad." I said.

"Excuse me." Dustin said. "Would you like me to put some perfume on?"

"I don't know how much that will help to mask this unpleasant odor, but you can try if you want to."

"On second thought, I don't think that the perfume would make a difference." he replied. We sat there for awhile, me holding my breath. "So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Dustin asked. "It's healthier for you if you talk about your emotions."

"There's no way that I could possibly be healthy or unhealthy." I snapped. "I'm a vampire. Did you forget that detail?"

"I see what this is about." Dustin said. "The whole becoming a vampire thing."

"There is not one person that can relate to what I've been through." I said. "First, I'm forced to keep the secret that Bella's a vampire. Now, I have to become vampire. There's no leaving this world."

"Do you want to be human again?" Dustin asked. "Would you give up all of this to become a mere human?"

His comment made me think. Vampirism was a huge part of my life. No, not just a portion of my life, but my entire being. I've worked hard to keep everything a secret. Would I give everything away to be human? Would I be willing to give up my family and memories just to be human? "Yes and no." I replied. "I'd loose all of my human friends, but I don't want to loose my family either. I'd die without either one. No matter which path I choose, I'm going to loose. Life is one game where it is impossible to win."

"Well, I hope you like being a vampire because once you've become one, the only way out is death."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Interview

_**Recap:**_

"Do you want to be human again?" Dustin asked. "Would you give up all of this to become a mere human?"

His comment made me think. Vampirism was a huge part of my life. No, not just a portion of my life, but my entire being. I've worked hard to keep everything a secret. Would I give everything away to be human? Would I be willing to give up my family and memories just to be human? "Yes and no." I replied. "I'd loose all of my human friends, but I don't want to loose my family either. I'd die without either one. No matter which path I choose, I'm going to loose. Life is one game where it is impossible to win."

"Well, I hope you like being a vampire because once you've become one, the only way out is death."

* * *

Death. Somehow everything always comes back to death. In just about every good action movie, someone dies. If the bad guy dies, then everyone is happy. If the good guy dies, the bad guy succeeds and there is usually not a happy ending. I needed a way to give my life, no technically I'm dead so existence would be a better word, a happy ending. I laughed to myself at the thought of a happy ending. As if I would ever get a happy ending. My life is so twisted and messed up that I'm on the brink of going crazy. I live in the human world where there are no such things as vampires or werewolves. This is the world where I constantly have to hide. But there is also the mythical world. My world. The world where vampires and werewolves exist and walk with humans. The world where we are forbidden to be with each other. And what do you get when you combine both of these worlds _and_ some abnormal vampire, namely me, together? You get a whole lot of chaos. This was going to be a fun week.

"Hey, Eva." Serena said, walking into my room.

"Hey." I replied back.

"I see that wolf boy is still here." Serena said looking at Dustin with disgust. Dustin fell asleep during the night when I refused to talk to him about my feelings. He insisted on staying until I would talk to him.

"Yup." I replied.

"Well someone's here to see you." Serena spat out.

"Who is it?" I asked. Whoever it was has to be a vampire; I could tell that much from their smell.

"Some vampire." Serena replied. "She's one of the spies for the Volturi. She claims that if she interviews you, the Volturi won't have to come here."

"I better go talk to her." I replied as I trudged down the stairs.

"Hello." the vampire greeted. "My name's Shannon."

"Hi." I replied back. "You do know that you can't hunt here." The first thing I noticed about her was her blood red eyes. She had a slender face and was average on height. Her clothes were a mix of casual and business like. She wore a light blue button down shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun and she wore bright red lipstick. She looked about my age and carried a small pink backpack with her that contained pens and paper.

"Oh, I know." she replied. "This will be short, quick, and to the point."

"Then let's start." I said, motioning for her to sit down at the kitchen table.

"How long have you been a vampire?" she asked.

"The transformation itself took place a few days ago."

"Did anything happen before the transformation?"

"My senses slowly became more and more advanced, but I was never bitten."

"Interesting." she mumbled, jotting down everything I said. "Do you have any other powers?"

"I've inherited my parents' abilities." I replied.

"Ahh, and what can they do and who are your parents?" she asked.

"My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen." I replied. "Aro knows all about them. Bella is a shape shifter and Edward can read minds, everyone's except Bella's."

"Very interesting." she replied.

"Do you still act human?" she questioned.

"No, I'm 100% vampire." I replied.

"Have you ever been 100% human?"

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I've always know about vampires and such, so mentally I was definitely never 100% human, but physically, I have no idea. I just secluded myself from others and thought that I was unstoppable." This time Shannon didn't say anything, she just kind of gave me this funny look. I couldn't decided whether it was a 'sucks to be you' or 'she's insane'. it was probably both and maybe a few other thoughts I couldn't decipher. "Is that all?" I asked her.

"Yes." Shannon replied. "I should probably go now."

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." I replied. That was a lie. I didn't want anything more to do with the Volturi. Shannon walked out the door and Serena sauntered into the kitchen.

"That was quicker than what I expected." Serena said.

"Yeah, I think I scared her." I replied.

"No surprise there." Serena mumbled.

"I heard that." I said.

"Hello." Dustin yawned as he came down the stairs.

"Can you get out of here already." Serena complained.

"Yeah, the whole place smells like dogs." Natalie shouted from the living room.

"It's not my fault." Dustin grumbled, still half asleep.

"You could sleep outside." Serena said.

"Let's not think about the past." Dustin said.

"Don't you have school or something?" Serena said.

"I totally forgot about school!" I shouted.

"Could you be a little quieter?" Dustin asked. I just gave him a death glare.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's only seven." Serena said. "You have plenty of time."

"Not really." I said. What would I tell my friends? Bella told them 'that I was caught up with the wedding'. What's that suppose to mean? "Dustin."

"Yup." he replied.

"Have the Cullens been going to school?" I asked.

"Yup." he replied. "They've only missed the day when you arrived back home."

"Home?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know, Forks?" he said. "Is this a trick question?"

"No." I replied. "I'm just thinking aloud."

"No wonder Shannon left so quickly." Serena said. I could hear Natalie and Ella snickering in the background.

"We better get to school." I said, dragging Dustin outside.

"But it's only seven fifteen." he complained.

"I need to get to school early." I told him.

"Fine." he replied, getting into my car. There was no use arguing with me. I usually ended up getting what I wanted. Usually.

**Hey, I know that there are about 50 of you that have this story alerted, so please review. I'd really like to know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 20

Farewell Forks

_**Recap:**_

"We better get to school." I said, dragging Dustin outside.

"But it's only seven fifteen." he complained.

"I need to get to school early." I told him.

"Fine." he replied, getting into my car. There was no use arguing with me. I usually ended up getting what I wanted. Usually.

* * *

I drove myself and Dustin to school after the interview where I scared off poor Shannon. I pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. The Cullens were the first to snap their heads around and look at us. Dustin and I slowly made our way to the school, trying to avoid all of the stares. I blocked my mind from all their thoughts. I didn't want to know what they were thinking. Whether it be that I was some drama queen that didn't know how to handle anything or if they truly felt sorry for me.

"They're all staring." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Just ignore them. They're just plain old humans. They don't know any better." Dustin advised. "Look, there's Alicia and everyone." Dustin said, pointing to a group of girls huddled together.

"Hey, guys." I greeted shyly.

"I thought you were gone for good." Megan mumbled to herself. I pretended not to hear her. After all, most humans wouldn't catch a single word of her statement.

"I'm so glad to see you." Alicia said, running over to give me a hug, but I quickly sprang away from her. "What's the mater?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." I replied.

"Um, okay." Alicia said, hurt. I gave her an apologetic smile and she returned the smile.

"Did I miss much while I was gone?" I asked.

"Not really." Arabella replied.

"That's good." I replied. Why were things so awkward with my friends? I was gone for a few days and this was what I got in return? Over the course of a few days, things have gone from bad to worse.

"Is it usually this awkward?" I whispered to Dustin. He shook his head from side to side. "Great." I mumbled to myself.

"How have you been, Eva?" Alicia asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I could be better." I replied. "What about you?"

"It's been different without you." she replied.

"Definitely different." I said as the bell rang. The girls scurried off to their classes, leaving me and Dustin. "I've made up my mind." I told Dustin.

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked, confused.

"I'm leaving." I replied.

"Now?" he asked.

"I'll go to school today, but that's it." I said. Tomorrow I'd take up Serena's offer and we'd leave Forks.

"Aren't you going to graduate high school?" Dustin asked.

"There are plenty more high schools for me to attend in my lifetime." I replied. "We better get to class if we don't want to be tardy."

"Fine." Dustin replied, defeated. We walked to class in silence. I could feel his anger and frustration radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked into class. I slouched down in my seat, took out my notebook, and got ready for my last day of class. I walked from class to class with my head down, not making eye contact with anybody. I didn't belong here. I had to leave. I have to leave and start a new life with my sisters.

"Eva." I heard a voice call from the hallway.

"Yes." I answered, turning around. The Cullens were there. Perfect.

"Don't do it." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

"Just stay here and don't tell anybody anything." Edward requested.

"That's a lot to ask for especially when there's nothing in it for me."

"You'll be around people like you." Alice chirped.

"I've already found others like me." I replied.

"What about Bella?" Alice asked. "You guys are like sisters."

"I'll visit." I replied.

"Just let her go. She'll come back when she's ready." Rosalie said.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said. I turned around and headed back towards the cafeteria.

"What took you so long?" Alicia asked when I sat down at our cafeteria table.

"I had to take care of some family stuff." I replied.

"Oh." she replied.

"I have something for you." I whispered to Alicia so no one else would hear. I dug around in my bag and pulled out the notebook that I'd been writing in all day. "Read this when you're alone and burn it as soon as you are done reading. No one else can lay eyes on this or bad things will happen." Alicia stared at me with her hands trembling, holding the notebook. Her skin was pale and eyes wide. "You don't have to read this if you don't want you. I can take it back." I offered.

"It's fine." Alicia insisted, snatching the notebook. Alicia snapped out of her frightened trance and shoved the notebook into her bag.

"No one else can read the notebook." I warned her.

"I know; I know. You can trust me." Alicia replied.

"Just making sure." I replied. We talked and chatted, but I couldn't help but notice how different things were. It was obvious that they tried to make things less awkward, but they knew that something was up. They knew that there was something that I wasn't telling them. For humans, they were pretty smart and observant, but they knew me inside and out. We always had each other's backs and knew when something wasn't right. The bell rang to end lunch and I hurried out, trying to avoid the Cullens. I doubted that they would listen to Rosalie, as much as I wished they would.

"Eva." I heard Dustin call.

"Yes?" I asked, still walking to my next class.

"What was in the notebook?" he asked when he finally caught up to me.

"Everything." I replied.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"I've been 'insane' for quite some time" I replied.

"Don't you know what could happen if someone saw what was written in there?" Dustin asked.

"I am much more aware of the consequences than you are." I replied.

"Why do you have to be so risk taking?" he asked.

"Why can't you let go more often?" I shot back.

"I would be able to if I didn't have duties and responsibilities." Dustin said. "It's because of you and you're family that I'm the way I am."

"You're blaming you on me?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"As much sense as that doesn't make, yes." he replied.

"I can't believe you." I said, in utter disbelief.

"You don't have to. Believe what you want." he said.

"Fine, I will." I said walking through the classroom door. Everyone was staring at me and I didn't blame them. Forks wasn't used to this kind of drama. Wherever I went, I brought chaos with me. Chaos and I were two peas in a pod. And here in pleasant Forks, I was like a fish out of water.

The rest of the day, I got constant stares. As soon as the final bell rang, I sprinted out of school and drove home. I left Dustin to find a ride for himself. I slammed my car door shut after I pulled into the driveway and ran inside, slamming the front door, too. "Can we leave?" I asked Serena, Ella, and Natalie, my new sisters.

"Of course." Serena answered for all of them. "Do you want to say bye to anyone?"

"I already did." I replied. "I need to get out of here."

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked.

"No, I'm just sick of this forsaken place." I replied, running upstairs and packing all my stuff.

"Um, okay." Serena said.

"We're ready when you are." Natalie said.

"What's that smell?" Serena asked.

"I swear if that's Dustin." I whispered.

"It is." Natalie said, opening up the door for him.

"Let's go, girls." I said, carrying my suitcase.

"Eva." Dustin said in a soft voice.

"Don't 'Eva' me." I snapped. "We're leaving and don't you dare look for me. I don't want to be found, at least not by you." Everybody stared at me with their mouths opened wide. "It's just the way things have to be." I walked past Dustin and threw my suitcase in my car. The rest of the girls did the same and we drove off, leaving Forks behind.

**Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I'm trying to decide if I should stop the story here and write a sequel, because there's still a lot more I want to happen, or if I should continue on with this story and just make it really long. Tell me what you think because I have no idea!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Hey, sorry that I didn't update for awhile and this chapter is so short, but I only recieved one review for the last chapter. So, I wasn't as motivated as I usually am to write. Anyway, R&R!**

Chapter 21

Visitors

_**Recap:**_

"Don't 'Eva' me." I snapped. "We're leaving and don't you dare look for me. I don't want to be found, at least not by you." Everybody stared at me with their mouths opened wide. "It's just the way things have to be." I walked past Dustin and threw my suitcase in my car. The rest of the girls did the same and we drove off, leaving Forks behind.

* * *

We were finally out of Washington when I heard my cell phone vibrate. "Hello?" I answered.

"Eva, it's me, Bella." Bella replied franticly.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"You need to come back."

"I'm not going to be gone for good." I reassured her. "I just need some time off right now."

"Please, we have a situation here right now. You can leave as soon as things are sorted out."

"What kind of situation?" I asked, but the phone line was cut off. All I heard was a steady beep. I dialed Serena's number and waited for her to pick up.

"What's up?" Serena greeted.

"We have to turn around, now." I instructed her.

""Why?" Serena asked. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, there's a 'situation' back in Forks."

"What kind of situation?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. The line was cut off."

"Then we better head over there." Serena said, turning around. Natalie, Ella, and I followed her lead as we raced back to Forks. "I feel like we're superheroes."

"Superheroes?" I laughed.

"Yup. The fabulous four are reporting for duty." Serena said in game show host sort of way.

"Well, I have a feeling that one of the members of the fabulous four is the cause of this conflict."

"Most likely." Serena giggled.

"We need a better code name." I told Serena. "The fabulous four?"

"I agree." Serena replied. Serena and I came up with a few possible names before I bailed out.

"As much as I'd love to continue and talk, I need some time to think."

"We'll be there in roughly ten minutes." Serena informed me and then hung up. Was something seriously wrong or was this all just a scheme to get me to come back? If something was wrong, what happened? If I was still alive, my dead heart would've been racing with all sorts of possibilities. We pulled up the Cullen's door and the house looked vacant, as usual. But if there's one thing that I've learned, it's that looks can be deceiving. I jumped out of my car and ran inside.

"We're in here, Eva." I heard Bella call. I sauntered towards Bella's voice. Everyone was seated around the dining room table along with three other men.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

"You must be Eva." a man with pasty white skin and snow white hair concluded. He walked towards me and gently placed his hand on my fingertips.

"And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Aro." the man stated. "I would have introduced myself earlier, but I thought you knew who I was. Over there is Caius and Marcus."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Eva." Aro replied, his hand still on my finger tips. I pulled my hand away in confusion. Aro, too had a look of confusion on his face. "I can't see anything." he declared.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I, like Edward, can read minds. But I need some sort of physical contact to read all of your memories. On the other hand, Edward can hear what someone is thinking at that moment without any sort of contact." I nodded, soaking everything in.

"Can you read her mind?" Aro asked Edward.

"No." he replied.

"Interesting." Aro mumbled.

"Eva, dear, would you care to tell me about yourself?" Aro asked.

"I thought you sent a spy to interview me." I questioned.

"Yes, but I just wanted to confirm some of the facts." Aro said. We sat across from each other and Aro began to question me. "What are your powers?"

"I know that I'm a shield and can read minds. I haven't tried shape shifting." Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Were you ever bitten?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Did the transformation occur gradually or all at once?"

"Both."

"Do you thirst for blood?"

"Only animal."

"Does anyone else know about you?"

"Only vampires and werewolves." I decided to leave out Alicia.

"Very good." Aro assessed.

"Is that all?" I asked. Bella sounded very frantic over the phone.

"If you join us." Aro said.

"I've already found a coven." I declined, pointing to Serena, Ella, and Natalie.

"It would be foolish of me to leave Forks without you."

"Even the best of us make fools of ourselves." I said.

"Not us." Caius remarked.

"You honestly want a newborn in your coven?" I questioned.

"You're far too valuable to be left alone, newborn or not." Aro contradicted.

"I don't feel very valuable." I muttered.

"I'm sure you are quite valuable to a few people here in Forks." Aro challenged. I immediately remembered my friends. "Do your friends know that you're still alive?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Then we have some sort of leverage over you." Marcus smirked.

"Leverage?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like you do what we say, or else." Caius remarked.

"You wouldn't." Esme gasped.

"We wouldn't dare hurt your family." Aro assured Esme.

"Eva is part of the family." Edward said.

"I thought she choose another coven." Aro questioned.

"She did, but-" Bella started.

"But nothing." Aro said.

"I'm not joining your coven." I stated. My friends would be fine. As long as the Cullens and the wolves were here, they'd be safe.

"If that's what you truly want." Aro smirked. Aro, Caius, and Marcus walked outside with devilish smiles plastered on their faces, and then vanished. I immediately regretted my decision, as usual. "What do you think's going to happen?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Edward answered. "They're just trying to scare you."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I whispered so only he could hear. Edward nodded his head ever so slightly. I smile crept on my face.

"It's time I started acting my age." he whispered so only I could hear.

"Do you think it's safe to leave?" I asked the Cullens.

"They're long gone by now." Carlisle assured me.

"Would it hurt to stay one more night?" Bella asked.

I looked towards Serena, Ella, and Natalie. They nodded their heads. "That'd be great." Bella's face lit up at my answer. "Why rush when you have an eternity?"

**Review please! I'd love to get to 100 and I'm only thinking about adding one more chapter for this story, then I'll start a sequel when I'm done with some other writing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 22

Tears and Passion

_**Recap:**_

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I whispered so only he could hear. Edward nodded his head ever so slightly. I smile crept on my face.

"It's time I started acting my age." he whispered so only I could hear.

"Do you think it's safe to leave?" I asked the Cullens.

"They're long gone by now." Carlisle assured me.

"Would it hurt to stay one more night?" Bella asked.

I looked towards Serena, Ella, and Natalie. They nodded their heads. "That'd be great." Bella's face lit up at my answer. "Why rush when you have an eternity?"

* * *

I sauntered towards the quite hallway to stop and think. I was torn between several different paths and I wasn't sure which road to choose. I could either be with the comfort of the Cullens and my old friends or Serena and the gang. With Serena and the gang I would be free. I would be free to be myself and free to do whatever I want without any restrictions. If I stayed with the Cullens, I'd be with my family, but I would never truly be able to let go and be myself. I would be treated like a little kid and not an individual. I'd be able to hang out with my friends, but I would only be able to show them half of myself. As of right now, all I really wanted to do was let go and relieve myself of all this stress and difficult decision making. So, Serena's coven obviously seemed like the better option.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Bella asked me. I didn't even realize that she was here despite my vampiric abilities.

"I was just thinking." I responded.

"About what?" she continued on

"The future."

"At least you're not dwelling on the past." She mumbled. I laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." I whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"Most likely Alaska, but maybe we'll just travel around the world."

"Sounds like fun." Bella commented.

"I can't wait." I saw Bella's face drop a bit. "I'm going to miss Forks, but I need to get out and stop hiding. Now that I am a true vampire, I feel like my old self has died and I need to be reborn. I can't be reborn unless I leave Forks. Forks is just holding me back. Besides, how many vampires actually stay in the region that they were changed in?"

"That was a profound speech, but why don't you think about your decision a little bit longer." Bella suggested.

"I need to go for a run." I said. I got up and ran outside. I ran in circles for about an hour when I finally decided that it was time for me to say my goodbyes. My first stop was Alicia's house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by both Alicia and Arabella.

"Hey, Eva." Alicia greeted me.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Are you moving?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision." I responded.

"Oh." Arabella whispered.

"We'll miss you." Alicia said as her eyes clouded up. I gave both of them a quick hug, hoping that they wouldn't recognize my cooler temperature.

"We'll still chat online and on the phone." I assured them, "It'll be like I never left."

"You better say goodbye to Dustin." Alicia suggested. I cringed at the thought.

"You're probably right." I admitted. I said one last goodbye and headed over towards Dustin's. I walked slowly, hoping that Jake wouldn't be there. As much as I dreaded seeing Dustin, a part of me couldn't live without him. Because we were so alike, he was the only one I could open up to, even if that meant shouting at him. I took everything out on him and he never once deceived me. I sped up my pace. I singlehandedly completely destroyed our relationship. I had to set things right. Before I knew it, I was standing outside of his house. I walked up the steps of his house and knocked on the door. Jake answered the door.

"Get out of here, leach. You're not welcome here." He started to close the door, but I put my foot out to stop him.

"Is Dustin here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's here. Now leave."

"Please I really need to talk to him." I begged Jake.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Jake smirked.

"Please." I begged once more.

"Dad, who's there?" I heard Dustin ask.

"No one." Jake snapped.

"Eva?" Dustin questioned, peering over Jake's shoulder.

"Please let me in, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Come-on inside." Dustin said. I pulled my foot away from the door's path, stepped inside, and sauntered towards Dustin's room. He closed his door and we both sat on his bed. "Sorry about that." Dustin apologized. "You know how my dad can be."

"Do I ever." I mumbled."

"So, you wanted to talk?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I came to apologize and say goodbye."

"Apologize for what?" Dustin asked, confused. This only made me feel worse about myself.

"For being a bitchy jerk towards you." I replied. "You were the only one who was going through slightly the same thing as me, so I told you everything. But, since I rarely remained calm, I usually ended up shouting at you when nothing was your fault. You've been so good to me and I've been everything but nice to you. You have no idea how awful I feel. I ruined our relationship and now it's too late to mend back together." If I could cry right now, I would. "Today's my last day in Forks and today is the day that I realized what a horrible animal I've been." My body shook as I took unnecessary breaths. Dustin wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I forgive you." He whispered.

I tore his arm away from me. "Don't forgive me." I snapped. "What I did was wrong on so many levels. I'm a heartless monster that doesn't deserve you or your forgiveness." I got up and turned away from him.

Dustin grabbed my hand, pulled me on top of himself, and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he only pulled me closer. I gave in and we collapsed onto his bed. Our fingers got tangled up in each other's hair. I forgot about everything. I just wanted to live in that moment forever. I heard the door creak open, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Dustin and I just kept on kissing each other.

"Get out of my house." I heard Jake bellow at me. Dustin and I walked out of his house hand in hand. "Dustin, get inside now." I heard Jake call. Dustin just kept on walking.

"You should really go back." I advised Dustin.

"I'd rather stay out here with you." Dustin replied. "Matters get really tense when he's around." I laughed.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"How about the park?" he suggested.

"At 9 in the night?" I questioned.

"Why not?"

We made our way over to the park and sat down on the swings.

"So, are you excited to leave?" Dustin asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes and no." I answered. "I can't wait to leave Forks, but when I leave Forks, I'm also leaving you, the Cullens, Alicia, and Arabella behind."

"What about Megan?"

"We were never the best of friends."

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"It's now or never. The longer I stay, the harder it is to leave."

"Well, then can I give you one last goodbye kiss?" he asked. We both stood up and he came over and kissed me with such a passion that I didn't know of. He pinned me against the slide as his hands cupped my stone hard face. The warmth of his skin felt amazing against my freezing stone skin. He moved his hands from my hair to my waist, and down to my hips. I tangled my alabaster white hands into his raven black hair. The moment ended way to soon when someone flashed a bright light in our direction.

"Excuse me children, but that is unacceptable behavior in a public area like this." The policeman said.

"Sorry sir." I muttered.

"We'll be on our way now." Dustin said. We both went our separate ways and headed towards home.

"We'll still keep in touch, right?" I shouted towards Dustin before he was too far.

"Of course!" he replied.

"Kay, bye for now." I said.

"Bye." Dustin shouted back. I ran towards home, opened the door, and almost ran into Serena.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You smell awful."

"I was out saying my goodbyes." I muttered.

"How many hours do you need?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"As soon as you say goodbye to Bella and the rest of the Cullens, we're off." I hugged all the Cullens goodbye, got into my car, and drove off with Serena, Natalie, and Ella.

**Hey, this is the final chapter of Eva Alice Cullen! I will be writing a sequel, but I want it to have a different tone and writing style. I don't know when I'll start on the sequel(hopefully soon). I have a few ideas for what's going to happen, but I'm still left with a lot of blank space, so I would love any suggestions. As soon as I start writing/posting the sequel, I will tell you by posting a note or preview as Chapter 23 and on my profile. Review and please give me some ideas for the sequel if you have any! Thanks!**


	23. Preview

**The first chapter of Eva Alice Cullen 2 (Life's a Winding Road) is now up!**

Preview:

Chapter 1

Old Friends

The sky was clear, the ocean was blue, and I had my best friends around me. It was the perfect setting, the perfect life, except for the fact that my life is far from perfection. It's been about ten years since I was last in Forks. At least, I think it was ten, more or less. It's been at least a good five years since I last talked to any of my old friends from Forks. They could be dead for all I know. It's a morbid thought, but true. The only thing I do know is my family, my real family, is in Alaska. Which is far from where I am, I think. The air around my feels warm, but everything feels warm when you're dead. Everything has some sort of warmth to it, except us. My kind. Vampires. The living dead, bloodsuckers, call us what you want, we're still the same lifeless, heartless monsters.

"Everything okay, Eva?" Serena asked me, awaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"That's always your answer." Serena pointed out.

"Because that's always the truth."

"Do you want to talk?" Serena asked.

"No, not really."

"You miss them, don't you? Your friends back in Forks?" I nodded my head in response. "You should visit them."

"I can't go back, ever, people will recognize me."

"Then put on a disguise." Serena suggested with a coy smile. "You're killing me by just moping around. Ever since you stopped communicating with them, you've been acting like a zombie. You need your friends."

"I have you guys, I'm fine."

"No, you're not okay, Eva. You need them right now. You won't hurt any of our feelings by visiting them. You've known those people since you were little, and no one can replace that. So go buy a wig and some new clothes and get out of here, unless, you want one of us to accompany you."

"Umm, no thanks, but I'll call you guys." I ran inside our cabin, grabbed my phone and ran north.

**The rest of the chapter is posted as the first chapter in Life's a Winding Road.**


End file.
